Prom?
by Floric1434
Summary: It's not the destination that counts, it's the journey. There is more than just one way to ask a girl out for prom. And it could even be the other way around for some of the boys. "Prom?"
1. Penalty Kick

... No, don't look at me like that. Please. This is just a drabble collection maybe. I got the idea a few decades back and wrote it out but I never had the guts to post it until now because well I have my reasons. Enjoy peeps. Oh and by the way, there is strictly no yaoi/yuri in here. So if you're looking for some boy love, this isn't the place. The most you'll see is probably Endou and Kazemaru acting all best buds and Gouenji and Kidou all cool together and stuff. What? I love them that way. And don't get mad and bashy and flamy and stuff if you don't like the pairings I used or am gonna use. Thank you. Cooperation appreciated, soldier.

* * *

The Inazuma boys were having a practice match against the Inazuma girls' team – just for kicks. There was an army of girls in pink on one side and another army of yellow boys on the other. The whistle blew – signalling the kickoff for Inazuma Girls.

The game went by smoothly. Halftime came and left. It was the second half and the score was at zero for both teams.

"You girls aren't bad at all!" Endou complimented from the goalpost. Kogure sighed. "Aren't bad at all?" he sighed again. "They're on the same level as us!"

This made the brunet sweat drop. "Don't mind! Don't mind!" he grinned and threw the ball to the middle of the pitch. Gouenji caught it and started to make his way to the other goal – where Aki as Inazuma Girls' goalkeeper was waiting with a smile.

Out of nowhere, Fuyuka stood in front of him. She smiled happily. "Good Smell!" she used the hissatsu technique Gouenji had been cursing under his breath throughout the whole game. Fuyuka threw something into the air. The flame striker gasped as he was surrounded by the pink coloured smoke. He tried not to breathe but it was too late – he already sniffed this _wonderfully amazing_ scent called girls' perfume. His eyes drooped as he started to feel sleepy for the umpteenth time in this game.

"Not again…!" Kazemaru shouted from afar. The defender watched as Gouenji fell onto the ground – asleep. He facepalmed; as a defender, he felt challenged at how good Fuyuka was at defending. She was probably Inazuma Girls' ace defender. Fuyuka giggled and stole the ball. "Haruna-chan!" the purple haired girl passed to Haruna.

As the strategist of the girls' team, Haruna quickly scanned the field. Her brother ran towards her, his face determined to steal the ball. The girl giggled. "Illusion Ball!" she shouted – pretty damned sure that her brother was regretting ever teaching her the offensive hissatsu technique.

Kidou gasped and froze at how easy Haruna got the better of him. He turned around to watch her dribble to the other side of the field. He smiled to himself and gave chase.

"Natsumi-san! Shoot!" Haruna shouted. She kicked to the ball to the captain – who received it with a nod. Natsumi turned her head to face Endou. She smiled and kicked the ball up with her heel. "Phantom Shoot!" the girl kicked the ball, splitting it into six. But it didn't go for the goal – it went for another forward in the team.

"Yagami-san, make a shoot chain!" Haruna shouted next. The blue haired forward nodded her head. She jumped up. "Astro Break!" Yagami Reina shouted and kicked the ball. The ball went for Endou.

"God Catch!" as swift as a fox, Endou didn't even flinch when he caught the ball. The brunet grinned. It was time for the boys to make a comeback. "Kazemaru!" he kicked the ball into the air. The defender caught it perfectly and immediately dribbled. He made eye contact with Fudou and passed.

The brunet had the ball. Just as he was about to dribble, Takanashi Shinobu stepped in front of him and tried to steal the ball. "Tch," the brunet had a pretty nice possession of the ball, but he knew sooner or later he would have to do something. Takanashi wasn't one to be underestimated.

Fudou saw an opening and kicked the ball to the side. Takanashi gritted her teeth together but loosened up when she saw that Fudou had kicked the ball a little too hard and high. The ball flew out of the field and disappeared behind the school building.

Almost all 22 players on the field sweat dropped. But then all of them broke into laughter. "That's a nice save there, Fudou," Kidou sarcastically said with a mocking smirk. The brunet grumbled and brushed his Mohawk.

"I'll go get it!" Ichinose shouted and ran after the ball. He was still laughing about Fudou's mistake by the time he found the white and black object. Ichinose crouched down. Once the ball was in his hands, he stood up. A poster taped on the wall in front of him caught his attention and he gasped before screaming, "I TOTALLY FORGOT…!"

* * *

"… Ichinose is taking a really long time," Gouenji commented. Everybody was taking a temporary break on the field as they waited for the brunet to appear with the ball.

"Maybe he couldn't find it," Fubuki suggested and stood up. "I think I'll go help,"

"No need, no need!" a voice shouted from behind a tree and Ichinose appeared with an apologetic grin. "Sorry it took me so long!"

"Dude, you were gone for about…" Tsunami tried to estimate the time Ichinose took.

"Almost ten minutes! What the Hell?!" Touko shouted with disbelief.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ichinose laughed again. He seemed to be unfazed by Touko's outburst. The brunet kicked the ball up and down and then started to dribble. He went for the opposing team's goal. "Now, let's continue this match!" he shouted excitedly.

Haruna and Takanashi tried to stop him but Ichinose kicked the ball up. He spun past the two midfielders and the ball landed on his head. He played a little by bumping the ball up and down with a grin.

"Oi, Ichinose! Pass!" Fudou called but he was ignored. Ichinose dribbled again and this time Fuyuka was in front of him. He smiled at her. "Sorry, but I don't think I'll hold back now," he said and the girl gasped.

The brunet jumped over her with the ball in his possession. Suddenly, Ichinose was a new person. He ignored his teammates' calls and Kidou's orders. He was playing the game by himself.

"That guy…" Fudou gritted his teeth. "What is wrong with him?!"

By now, Ichinose had gotten past the defenders. He was one-on-one with Aki. The brunet smiled sweetly at her. "Yo, Aki~"

"I-Ichinose-kun…?" Aki tilted her head a little as a small blush crept onto her cheeks. She had never seen Ichinose play like this before. What was happening?

"I'm not called the Magician of the Field for nothing!" he smirked and kicked the ball up into the air. "Pegasus Shot!" he called. Ichinose kicked the ball with almost zero power – it was like he didn't want the ball to go into the goal.

Aki pressed her lips together and lifted her hand. "God Hand!" she caught the ball easily. "Ichinose-kun, what's wrong?" she asked as she noticed that the brunet was chuckling. "That shot wasn't a challenge at all!" she said next and took a step forward to the midfielder.

Ichinose chuckled again. "I never wanted it to get into the goal; I just wanted to see you catch it,"

"W-What does that mean?!" Aki felt like Ichinose was underestimating her or something. But then something on the ball caught her eye. She turned her attention to the ball and noticed something was written on it. Turning it around, she was able to read one word written on the ball with a black marker.

'PROM?'

The girl's cheeks turned bright red. She looked at Ichinose again, who was grinning at her. "So, what do you say?" he asked and held out a hand for her.

Aki squealed and jumped into his arms. "Of course! Of course I'll go with you to prom!" she screamed in excitement – everyone on the field practically heard her. Ichinose laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

Echoes of gasps were heard throughout the field. They were all too shocked for words. No wonder the midfielder was playing weirdly – he wanted to make sure that nobody noticed he wrote 'PROM?' on the ball. He also wanted to make sure that he would be the one sending the ball into Aki's hands.

Kazemaru sighed and crossed his arms. "He could have at least told us he wanted to ask Aki out for prom,"

"… So this means that out of all of us in Inazuma Boys, ICHINOSE'S THE FIRST TO GET A DATE FOR PROM?!" Endou shouted with his jaw dropped.

And then suddenly all of the boys were hit by cruel realization. "EEH?!"

The girls laughed at the boys' shocked expressions. Usually it would be the girls who would be, well, all piped up for prom; not the other way around! "This seems interesting," Natsumi whispered to herself – observing the panicking boys one by one with an amused smile.


	2. Soccer Ball

Endou grumbled. He was currently alone in the soccer club's clubroom. All around him were the usual tyres, soccer balls and that lone table with a chair. He scratched his head as he tried to think of something up. What was a good way for him to do that? He wanted it to be unique, out of this world, something that the other boys wouldn't do – and of course, related to soccer.

The brunet's eyes traced the clubroom again. The lockers were all worn and rusty – he noted. His eyes landed on the heap of soccer balls in one corner of the small room. Next to the heap, four school bags that were owned by the club's beloved managers were arranged neatly. And then inspiration hit him hard in the head, he fell off of the tyre he was sitting on. No wonder his teammates called him a soccer idiot!

* * *

"Endou, you're late!" Kazemaru remarked as he finished warming up. The defender and the others had finished changing a long time ago. Usually, Endou would be the one who comes out first but this time – he was ten minutes late for practice.

Endou laughed. "Sorry, sorry, I was looking for something earlier in the clubhouse!"

"So you found it?" Kidou asked from behind Endou. The goalkeeper turned around with a grin and nodded. Kidou eyed Endou suspiciously. Kidou's expression was one that said he didn't believe what Endou claimed to be the truth.

"K-Kidou…?" Endou blinked as he noticed Kidou just staring at him.

The strategist suddenly smiled. He turned around and walked towards Gouenji, sparking a conversation with the striker. Gouenji himself suddenly smiled and thus confusing the goalkeeper even more.

A chuckle was heard and Endou faced Kazemaru again. The defender held his chin with a smug smile. "So I see…"

"W-Wait a minute, what are you guys talking about?!" Endou shouted, exasperated. Kazemaru laughed while shaking his head. Then he turned around. "Nothing in particular, really," he answered. This is truly confusing for poor Endou.

Practice started and everybody trained hard. The managers were all seated on the bench. Haruna was as usual, cheering for everybody on the team. Aki sometimes joined though her cheers were usually for a brunet with exceptional skills as a midfielder – cough. Fuyuka was the quietest, sometimes looking at the boys and sometimes reading her book. Natsumi was as usual – quiet like Fuyuka but all of her attention was on the boys and sometimes leaves some comments on their dribbles or stuff.

The red haired girl felt the pocket of her skirt – only to notice that she had forgotten her mobile phone in her bag. Natsumi stood up. Fuyuka took notice of this and looked at Natsumi. "Is something wrong, Natsumi-san?"

"I forgot my phone in my bag, I won't be long," Natsumi replied and quickly walked away. Fuyuka nodded and her gaze landed on the soccer players on the field again – her eyes sometimes trailing a particular boy but she would quickly cover her face with her book.

Endou noticed Natsumi's figure walking away and he gulped. Since he wasn't paying attention, the ball Fubuki had kicked hit him right in the face and he fell to the ground back-first.

"C-Captain?! I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Natsumi walked into the clubroom. She looked around and quickly went to her bag. She lifted the object up and a white piece of paper dropped. Natsumi's eyes widened. She quickly picked the item up. Her eyebrows furrowed as she unfolded the paper.

_Would you go to prom with me?_

_Yes – bring a soccer ball to the field and kick it towards me._

_No – come back empty handed and act as if this never happened._

The girl gasped and her face blushed from embarrassment. "T-That guy… He could have just asked me in private or something close!" she uttered in complete annoyance and shame. She folded the paper again and shoved it into her bag angrily. Even though the sender forgot to write his name, Natsumi was sharp enough to know who would use such a way to ask a girl out for prom!

* * *

"Natsumi-san sure is taking a long time…" Fuyuka whispered as she averted her gaze away from the field and to the clubhouse. Worry shined in her eyes. Aki and Haruna noticed this too and they pursed their lips together as they felt worry taking over them. "Do you think something happened to her?" Haruna asked, almost timidly. Just as Aki was about to give an answer, a soccer ball zoomed through the field.

The boys who had their guard down were blown away from shock. Neither of them even thought about stopping the ball. Some of them even moved out of the way to dodge the incoming threat. The ball didn't slow down as it flew towards a goalkeeper – who was the most shocked among all others.

The soccer ball made contact with his gut and he wrapped his arms around it – very, very shocked at the force. He held his ground. He wasn't going to let a simple shot like this pass through him. Something caught his eye. It was a petal rose. Suddenly, he was surrounded by an arsenal of rose petals and he gasped. Because of this distraction though, the ball managed to get the better of him. It forced itself in and scored a goal against Endou.

Endou – who was lying on the ground in shock – blinked his eyes. He slowly started to realize that it wasn't a normal shot. It was in fact, a hissatsu shot. And roses. There was only one answer for the roses. _'Rose Splash,'_

The brunet quickly sat up. In the distance, he saw a figure of a girl. She was standing nervously in the pink and white Inazuma Girls' uniform. Endou couldn't believe his eyes. "Natsumi…" he muttered slowly under his breath – almost like a whisper. Natsumi fidgeted with the hem of her jersey. Her face was visibly red from embarrassment. Endou slowly shared the same red face. The girl quickly walked back to the direction of the clubhouse – leaving the others except Endou to ponder on what the fucking hell just happened.

Gouenji turned his head to the goalkeeper – only to see Endou hesitantly taking the ball that was shot by Natsumi earlier. The brunet's movement were slow and unsure, as if he was in another world. His face was also – as mentioned earlier – bright red like Natsumi's. Gouenji chuckled. He understood the whole situation faster than Kidou did. He even doubted that the others would understand this soon. Maybe because this was an odd way of asking Natsumi out for prom – even though half of the team members already knew Endou was going to do that today.

"The second one to get a date," the words came out softly. He sighed and kicked the ground a little. A small smile played on his lips.

* * *

I personally believe that Endou's way of asking Natsumi was almost the same as Ichinose's. But hey, those two boys are similar enough already. *quoting a particular manager cough*


	3. Flame Striker

Hahaha yeah I'm not sorry at all. Feel free to kill me with fire I can hardly care.

* * *

It was just another normal school day. Yeah, another normal school day – nothing special, nothing extraordinary, nothing supernatural, nothing bizarre, nothing awkward; nothing. Oh, how much Haruna hated this. The young girl sat on her desk instead of her chair and played with the few papers in hand. She was alone in class – which was visibly so thanks to the deadly silence that was heard.

Soccer practice was going to start soon but damn it all the girl refused to move from her spot. Her stubbornness was keeping her here in class. She didn't want to go out and watch the boys play. She definitely didn't want to meet that good-for-nothing secret boyfriend of hers.

She obviously flinched at the sudden thought. Yeah, her secret boyfriend – Gouenji Shuuya. Why a secret boyfriend? Whoah dude, why don't you go and ask her brother? You'd probably have a 50 percent chance of getting out of his range of attack alive – the other fifty with serious injuries. Nah, her brother won't kill people – even if it's Fudou. Kidou's just not that type of person.

Why was she letting her ego and her stubbornness take control of her in the first place? Oh yeah, ask her boyfriend for an answer. Maybe it's because Aki-san and Natsumi-san already had dates and Gouenji hadn't even given any hints he was going to ask her to prom soon. Well, fuck this. Ichinose-senpai and Captain's way of asking those two out were so sweet – she heard Natsumi's story a day later and watched the midfielder ask the female goalkeeper out in front of her very own eyes – she could only hope that Gouenji could think of something up for her too – something special, something sweet, something extraordinaire; something fiery and burning with a passion like no other.

But then maybe she could only hope. Maybe Gouenji would just one day come up to her and ask her to the prom. No specialness – just ordinary gestures. Haruna sighed. She bit her cheek. Her eyes glanced at the clock. Wait, how did ten minutes happen? This is her first time being late for practice, ever! Quickly, she jumped off of her desk and shoved all of her belongings into her bag before sprinting out of the classroom.

* * *

"… Where's Gouenji-senpai?" Haruna asked once she scanned the field. Everybody was present except for one particular flame striker. The other managers shook their heads. "I haven't seen him at all after school ended. Father's pretty worried," Fuyuka answered. From her reply, Haruna guessed that Coach Kudou had also asked the team the same question she had.

"But he ran out of the classroom once the last bell rang. He didn't even wait for Endou and Kidou," Aki – as Gouenji's classmate – recalled. Natsumi turned her head and eyed Haruna suspiciously. "And what about you? You're fashionably late today," Natsumi teasingly asked.

Haruna sweat dropped and nervously laughed. "I… um…" Okay, she needed a lie right now – a quick and easy to believe one. Oh, of course. "I accidentally fell asleep during the last period…" she fidgeted with her fingers, really nervous. "And nobody bothered to wake me up…"

The other three girls gasped. But then they slowly laughed. "Seriously Haruna?" Aki asked with much disbelief and amusement. Haruna giggled to herself. "Ridiculous right?" she asked.

* * *

Gouenji still hadn't appeared. He didn't answer his phone, he wasn't replying to their emails and he was too fashionably late. It's either he decided to skip practice today without telling anyone or he had an emergency. Everybody in the team took a break for a while as they pondered on this mystery. Since they weren't in any sort of tournament, Coach Kudou was a little easy with the practice so it was pretty much okay.

"I know he's always late but…" Endou started off and then the rest of his sentence was not heard since he grumbled it all to himself. "This is _too_ late?" Kidou asked, slightly sweat dropping. The brunet nodded his head as he drank the water from the water bottler he received from Natsumi earlier.

"Maybe he's out to find a tuxedo for prom," Fudou nonchalantly suggested. He was sitting on the bench and everybody could actually see_ the _Fudou Akio's eyes twitching in annoyance. Goodness gracious, if prom had this sort of power then let it be king of the world. The influence this simple dance had on all teens was overwhelming – it's even capable of shaking up Fudou's pride. Maybe he had a girl in mind that he wanted to – cough – go out with but his ego had always stopped him. Maybe.

"I doubt that, he doesn't even have a date." Hiroto replied with a fact. The others agreed to Hiroto's statement that Fudou could only shrug. Silence enveloped everybody. There was almost no point in discussing this topic. Endou stood up and clapped his hands together. "Okay, break's over! Practice, practice!" he encouraged everybody else. They too stood up after him, some smiling some just shaking their heads.

"Wait, isn't that…" Kogure started. Everyone turned to look at him and then at the direction Kogure was facing. "Isn't that Gouenji-san?" the defender continued in a very shocked and confused voice.

True to his words, Gouenji was on the rooftop of the school building! He was tying a huge white piece of paper – or cloth; none of them were really sure since the thing was huge – on one end of the rails. The other end of the cloth was already tied. Everyone – literally everyone – was wondering just what the heck Gouenji's doing. What was the point of this exercise? The flame striker finished tying the cloth and visibly – even at this far distance – sighed of relief.

"G-Gouenji-senpai…?" Haruna muttered. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Was that really Gouenji? Suddenly her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and immediately answered it upon seeing the caller ID belonging to him.

"_Haruna, I hope I'm not exaggerating this…"_ he started off without a greeting. Haruna gasped. "W-What do you mean?"

"Wh-whoah what is he doing?!" Kazemaru shouted in a terrified voice. He was pointing at a lighter-holding-Gouenji. Haruna almost understood what Gouenji meant. Almost.

"Y-You're burning the school?"

"_What?! NO! J-Just watch, okay…"_

Haruna nodded, knowing that Gouenji had his eyes on her. She stared intently at him, her cell phone still tucked in between her ear and shoulder. The flame striker lit the lighter and he did one of the most incredible things Raimon had ever seen.

The cloth was burnt. But it burned slowly. And then as it continued to burn, everybody noticed that instead of burning the whole thing down – only _some_ parts of the cloth were in flames. Oh, and they were in for another surprise. The flames continued to lick the cloth and soon _burning words_ could be read. Words that was so clear, so genuine; so meant for only one girl.

The flames stopped eating the white cloth and 'HARUNA, BE MY PROM DATE?' burned on it.

Raimon's soccer team literally gasped at this sorcery. Haruna somehow heard one of the members shout out 'WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!' but she couldn't tell who.

"… _I'm exaggerating this, aren't I?" _Gouenji said into his cell phone as he crouched down into a ball while holding his head. His actions were seen by his teammates and when they glanced at Haruna, the girl was practically blushing from excitement, embarrassment and well… love. She shook her head as tears of joy appeared slightly in her eyes. "No, this is perfect!" she squealed into her phone. Somehow she knew that Gouenji was smiling right now. _"Thank god… so was that a yes? Cause I really need to put these flames out before the headmaster sees it,"_

Haruna laughed. "Of course silly! Now go before the whole school burns!"

"… _By the way, how is Kidou faring?"_

Uh-oh. Her brother. How did she forget about her overprotective brother? Slowly Haruna turned her head around. She was greeted by a sight she wasn't really expecting.

The managers were all smiling at her – some sly and some genuinely. Some of the boys were trying to calm their selves down. And some were just standing there in pure amazement. But then she saw her brother. And he was crying.

"K-Kidou-kun! Y-You must be very happy that Gouenji-kun is with Otonashi-san, right?!" Fubuki was obviously trying to know the real reason why the strategist was crying. Kidou only nodded. He sniffed. "Of course I am! You don't know how long I've waited for them to announce their relationship in public!" Kidou cried into Fubuki's shoulder.

"W-Wait, onii-chan, you knew about this all along?!" Haruna shouted – forgetting that Gouenji was still on her cell phone. Then after remembering it – and was sure Gouenji heard – she asked Gouenji if he wanted a little 'talk' with her brother. He approved.

"_Kidou…"_ Gouenji's voice sounded really menacing via speaker as Haruna held it out towards her brother. _"Tell me Kidou, how long?"_ His voice sounded more threatening than ever alright.

Kidou froze. Whoops, looks like he was caught. And it didn't look like he'll be able to wiggle himself out of this mess. Fubuki sighed and shook his head. He face palmed. "Prom is turning everybody cuckoo…"

Aki giggled. "That was a fiery invite, don't you think?" she asked Fuyuka. Fuyuka giggled too. "I'd prefer it icy though," she said and then the two girls laughed because only they know the true meaning behind those words Fuyuka just said.

* * *

I admit I was drunk when I was writing this. So I have no idea what the shit I just wrote. Motherflip this one made no sense at all.


	4. Snow Angel

Originally Fubuki was supposed to go with Matoro (or with any other girl from Hakuren) and Fuyuka with Fudou. But then too many people requested a Fubuki and Fuyuka. So I had to change _everything_. So here. /THROWS A FUBUKI AND FUYUKA STORY TO ALL OF YOU/ YOU GUYS BETTER BE HAPPY.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap goes Fubuki's pencil as he continued to tap away on his desk using his pencil. Tap, tap, and tap. Soon a beat started to form and Fubuki didn't stop as he suddenly found this new activity enjoying – much better than the lesson in hand, he'd have to admit. He wasn't a huge fan of chemistry even though he was quite good in the said subject. But maybe not good enough since his average score was a B+ or an A-.

_Captain, Ichinose-kun and Gouenji-kun all have dates._

The sudden thought made him stop tapping. The pencil hang suspended in mid-air. He slowly placed it down. Fubuki's eyes managed to find their way to Endou, and then Gouenji and last but not least Ichinose. Their condition was not much different than him though he'd beg to differ. Endou was sleeping, Gouenji was paying attention and Ichinose seemed to be taking down notes. Either that or he's just randomly doodling in his notebook.

A sigh silently made its way. He bit his cheek and started tapping again – this time with his finger. Yes, he had a girl in mind. He really wanted to ask her to prom. He really, really did. But there was this one question that has been boggling his mind for a very long time now.

Was _she_ interested in _him_?

They barely talked, they met in the hallways a lot but only exchanged greetings maybe – and sometimes they'd just walk past each other without even as much as a glance. But still, she was always the girl that will always capture his eyes. How _softly _she giggled and how _cute_ she looked like every time she did that. Ouch, his abdomen started to ache and he could really use a nice bed to roll on right now. Just roll and roll. It was somehow efficient in calming these usually-sudden aching in his abdomen that his mind translated into _want._

He wanted her. He really, _really_ wanted Kudou Fuyuka.

* * *

"Fubuki, are you coming?" Endou asked when he noticed that the other teen was just sitting there and gazing into nothing. Art class just ended. They just finished learning about sculptures and the right technique and etcetera. Not that Endou was paying attention or anything. He was more eager to get out of here. Art was their last subject of the day, and – unfortunately – there was no soccer practice today. So Endou would very much like it if he could get to the riverbank early.

Fubuki shook his head. His desk was still a mess with pencils and scraps of paper everywhere. "I think… I'll stay here for a while," he replied.

Endou blinked his eyes and then he shrugged. The others already left. Fubuki and he were the only ones left. "As you wish," the brunet said. He turned on his heels and walked away after closing the door.

The ice striker slash defender was left alone, and he was grateful for that too. He wanted some time alone – desperately needed some time alone. His thoughts were jumbled up and he couldn't seem to clear his thoughts. He leaned back on his chair – making it stand on two legs only. Slowly, he raised his right hand into the air and stared at it. His eyes were half closed and his mouth carved a small frown.

His hand dropped. It was left hanging as Fubuki's eyes stared at the ceiling. He closed them and sighed. He didn't understand himself anymore. Was he crazy enough to do something like that? Was he really capable of doing so? Well, he would need some practice of course. But he was a fast learner – something like that would be nothing. He really did admire Gouenji's flaming invitation yesterday – god knows why Kidou reacted like that and what happened to him after Gouenji dragged the said strategist off to somewhere – and he wanted to impress Fuyuka with something extraordinaire too.

His hands gripped into fists. Determination flooded into him. He abruptly stood up and peered at the art room's freezer over his shoulder. He walked to one side of the room and grabbed the tools he needed for this ridiculously sweet yet unbelievably amazing idea he had received ten minutes ago during their lesson about sculptures.

* * *

"Good morning, Fuyuka-san!" Aki cheered happily. Fuyuka – who had been walking alone – turned her head around and smiled at Aki. "Good morning, Aki-san," she stopped walking for a while so that Aki could catch up. Once they were together they started walking again. Fuyuka turned her head to the side. "By the way, did you already buy a dress for prom?" she asked. Fuyuka smiled when she saw Aki nodding her head.

"But Natsumi-san and Otonashi-san are having quite a hard time though. They can't seem to find the 'perfect' dress," Aki said with a shake of her head. But then she suddenly realized something. Among the four managers slash part-time soccer players, Fuyuka was the only one who didn't have a date yet. "Ah, Fuyuka-san, don't you have a date?" she asked with a blink. The idea of a beautiful and gorgeous girl like Fuyuka not having a date for prom was beyond her logic.

The light-purple haired girl visibly flinched. Her cheeks slowly flushed. "A-Ah, w-well…"

"_He_ didn't make a move yet?" Aki playfully nudged Fuyuka's ribs. She smirked a little as Fuyuka's blush got deeper. "U-Uh, n-no! W-Why would h-he?!" Fuyuka replied, flustered. She quickened her footsteps, wanting to arrive to school soon. Aki giggled and walked faster too. "I don't know, maybe because he likes you?"

"T-That's impossible! Why would you s-say something like that?!"

Aki puffed her cheeks a little. "Can you_ please_ stop being so modest?! He likes you okay! He really does!" she defended the fact that she – and the other managers – had believed in.

Fuyuka shook her head. "What proof do you have?"

"He glances at you every single chance he has," Aki started, "he asks me about you too many times a day," this second statement nearly made Fuyuka choke. Aki continued, "And I swear Kudou Fuyuka, he blushed the other day when you handed him his bottle of water!"

"N-none of that proves anything!" Fuyuka declared. And just in time too. The two girls were already in front of the school gates. Noticing this, Aki swallowed her retort back. There was no point in talking to Fuyuka. She was too stubborn for her own good. The forest green haired girl sighed as the two of them walked towards the field to see if morning practice had started yet. To their luck, the boys were just warming up. They both walked towards the bench to see Natsumi and Haruna in a conversation and joined them.

Meanwhile, somewhere not really far from the girls, Fubuki was warming up all by himself. He seemed to be out of this world – concentrating really hard on something that it almost seemed out of character. Kazemaru noticed Fubuki's face that was filled with creases and approached him. "Fubuki, are you okay?" the defender asked – truthfully very concerned. He never saw Fubuki like this.

The said striker slash defender flinched at Kazemaru's sudden approach. He calmed down and sighed. Fubuki forced a smile on his lips. "I'm fine, just really tired," he answered Kazemaru's question and waved his hand in front of his face as if trying to tell Kazemaru to not worry too much.

But Kazemaru had sharp eyes and he instantly saw something not right about Fubuki's hand. With his quick reflexes, he grabbed Fubuki's hand and turned it over – inspecting it inch by inch. The teal haired teen gasped at the number of fresh cuts that were on the fingers and how cold Fubuki's hand felt. Almost immediately after Kazemaru's reaction, Fubuki pulled back his hand and bunched them together in front of his chest. He looked away.

Kazemaru tried looking into Fubuki's eyes with confusion. "Fubuki… what happened?"

The other teen bit his lip and then he sighed. "I was… making a present…" he replied hesitantly.

Kazemaru's eyebrows shot up instantly. "A present? For whom?" he wondered silently what sort of present involved injuring your own hand. Maybe it involved cooking?

"F-Fuyuka-chan… I-I wanted to ask her out to p-prom," Fubuki stammered as light pink coloured his cheeks.

The defender felt like laughing but he only scoffed. "But Fubuki, you didn't have to make a present for her – even though it is such a sweet gesture. You can just… you know, ask!"

The pink in Fubuki's cheeks didn't fade away. "I _am_ going to ask her, the present is the invite,"

"When are you going to do it then?"

Fubuki mentally cursed himself first. He kicked the dirt a little before heaving in some air into his lungs. He let go. And he started to move towards the bench, walking past Kazemaru and whispering, "Now,"

Kazemaru's eyes widened a little but then he smiled. He suddenly felt proud of his friend. Silently, he wished him good luck as he stared at Fubuki's slightly stiff but definitely moving body. But really, the facts that both Fubuki and Fuyuka were so blind made him want to laugh his ass off. How could they not notice each other's feelings? Fuyuka stares at Fubuki during practice a little too much – that, as a defender gave him the advantage to notice. And Fubuki would try to look at her at every chance he'd get. Even though the two of them barely talked at all, their love for each other was sounding like an echo.

And another thing Kazemaru so wanted to laugh about. Both of them had good looks, but both of them also lacked confidence! He sighed and shook his head at the thought. "Teenagers…"

Hold on Kazemaru, you're one too, remember?

* * *

"K-Kudou-san!" a voice stammered and Fuyuka immediately turned around. When her eyes landed on Fubuki, her body froze. Her mind melted. Her heart stopped. Her eyes grew wide. But as quick as lightning, she regained herself and successfully ignored her thumping heart. "Y-Yes, Fubuki-kun?" she wanted to slap herself for stammering too. Wait, _too_? Did… Did Fubuki really stammered just now?!

She saw Fubuki swallow – it was obvious thanks to his Adam's apple – and scratch his cheek. His mouth opened to speak. "I… I know this is quite sudden…" his right hand – wait, were those cuts she saw? – went inside the pocket of his shorts. He looked like he grabbed something and slowly pulled it out. Though she couldn't see it, she guessed it was very small since Fubuki's fist hid it really well. All of a sudden, Fubuki dropped to one knee and held out the palm that held the object he was hiding – and sort of succeeding in scaring her a bit.

"Will you go to prom with me?!" Fubuki said, loudly it was almost like a shout really. Fuyuka could feel heat in her cheeks and her jaw slowly dropped. What she saw in Fubuki's hand, was a ring. It was a ring – _made of ice_.

Fubuki's face was just as equally red as hers – and for the time being both of them forgot about everybody else who were watching silently with interest – as he stammered the next words. "I-I hope you accept this ring I m-made for you,"

Fuyuka's mind worked for a while. Fubuki was from Hokkaido, and from what she knew, Sapporo – the capital of Hokkaido – is famous for the winter carnivals it held. Was it possible that… Fubuki actually knew how to make ice sculptures? But then after that fact processed in her mind, Fubuki's words started to make sense to her. Slowly – she didn't know how but her body seemed to move on its own – her hand reached out for the ring and she slid it onto her left ring finger. Her face was – by now – as red as a tomato. Fubuki's reaction was priceless. He scrambled up to his feet once Fuyuka wore the ring and – hugged her.

The spontaneous gesture caught Fuyuka off guard and she awkwardly hugged back. She heard Fubuki whisper into her ear, "So this is a yes, right?"

Fuyuka couldn't help but giggle. She whispered back, "Of course,"

And the two of them stayed like that for as long as they could – not really noticing their teammates clapping their hands like seals.

AND A WILD COACH KUDOU APPEARS TO SEPARATE THEM BECAUSE LIKE WHOAH NO YOU TWO ARE ROMEO AND JULIET NOT THAT OKATSU AND SHINDOU AREN'T DRAMATIC ENOUGH LET'S JUST PAY LEVEL-5 FOR BEING SUCH GREAT SHAKESPEARES LIKE WOW HEART BREAKER MUCH.

* * *

… Oh, hi :D Yes, I did research for this one, yes this is no longer a drabble collection it's a one-shot collection, no I do not regret what I wrote there at the bottom because hahAHA THIS WAS TOO SERIOUS so now okay bye


	5. Hair Styler

Kazemaru nibbled on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. His eyes scanned high and low. The cafeteria wasn't that loud – nor was it as quiet as a library. The chatters of his teammates weren't really interesting – something about dinosaurs and rings? He didn't want to know and so his focus was solely on his lunch that consisted of the American specialty.

The doors of the cafeteria swung open and two beautiful ladies walked into the building with laughs and talk. Kazemaru's eyebrows shot up at the sight. Well, if it wasn't Reika and Shinobu – the most badass girls in Raimon as of right now. Why is he calling him badass? Maybe it's because they hang out with the bad boys instead of the nice girls. And the nice girls are of course, the four managers of the soccer club.

Some might be wondering; why is Reika hanging out with Shinobu? Where's Rika? Oh, Kazemaru had an answer for that. Rika as of right now, is all the way in England. The reason? Tsk, tsk, nobody knows. Only Shinobu and Reika know. Those three girls combined, make up the most badass and hot girl clique in Raimon. Trust his words; he's actually a victim of their hotness too.

The way that girl sashayed to her table with the bad boys – Fudou and his 'wolf' gang – the way her laugh seemed to echo inside the cafeteria – they're just echoing in your ears, Kazemaru – and the way her _hair_ looked so damn good _every_ single day – Kazemaru Ichirouta loved every single thing about Midou Reika.

_SPLAT!_

Oops, there goes his sandwich.

* * *

Kazemaru wiped the blackboard clean for the next lesson. Unconsciously, he sighed. He wanted to ask Reika out for prom, more than anything else really – except for the fact that he wanted to marry her too but let's not talk about that for a while – but then he wasn't as creative as his other teammates were. Like with Fubuki.

God, what can top a ring you made by yourself? _What?!_

And then with Gouenji; that motherfucking flame striker _actually_ took the chance of possibly burning the school down!

Damn it all, Endou and Ichinose weren't bad either. Suddenly his eyes widened. He just noticed something. Ichinose asked Aki out by kicking the ball with the word 'PROM?' towards her and made her catch it. But with Endou, Natsumi responded by kicking a ball towards Endou.

He started to break into a fit of laughter. Wow, it's like Endou and Ichinose were twins or something! But then again, great minds do think alike – if not differently.

A sudden scream from outside broke his trance and Kazemaru looked towards the door. His eyes were wide in surprise but then narrowed in recognition. He knew that voice. It belonged to that one particular girl he always had his eyes on. Dropping the duster, the speedy defender dashed for the door.

* * *

Reika threw the empty juice box into the trash can. She stretched her arms out and yawned. It had been a pretty long morning and thankfully, an uneventful lunch with Shinobu and the other boys. The next period was starting soon so she had better hurry back to class. As the girl walked down the hallways, she couldn't help but to stop once in a while and stare at the posters pasted on the walls; posters for prom.

She stopped in front of one of the largest posters there were. Her fingers traced the bold letters. A sigh escaped her lips. She'd admit it, she was pretty jealous of the managers. All four of them had dates. And what did she get? Not even an invite. Well, she would say no anyways if the inviter was not who she expected. Unwillingly, she continued her journey back to her class – cursing Shinobu who just sent her a text saying that if she didn't come back in another minute, she was going to throw away all of Reika's belongings.

Just as she stepped into class after opening the door, something hit her head and her body was suddenly drenched wet. Water dripped off of her face that was covered by a green coloured pail. A vein popped as she slowly tilted the pail backwards; having a pretty good idea who had decided to prank her. But before she could even see the culprit laughing his ass off right now – the whole school practically heard Kogure's laughs – a squiggly and _alive_ earthworm wriggled on her nose. To make matters worse, Reika noticed more and more worms covering her body.

Her petrified shrieks rivalled Kogure's laughter, bringing more attention towards them both. Reika made disgusted and grossed expressions. She tried shoving some off of her – seriously though, she literally was covered in earthworms – but it felt like a never ending thing to do. That was, until somebody finally decided to help her out.

"Are you okay?"

It might be a silly question to ask, but Reika was grateful to hear it either way. She was close to tears anyhow. Her eyes looked up and noticed amber coloured orbs staring back at her – worry glistening in them. Her face flushed and she tried to recompose herself. "I-I'm fine," an obvious lie.

Kazemaru furrowed his eyebrows together. He swore he was going to tie Kogure to a log and drift him down the river. He crouched down, taking off his school jacket. Underneath it was his usual white shirt. He wrapped the jacket around Reika and gently lifted her up.

Behind a small curtain of hair, Reika's eyes widened. Her face flushed a deeper shade of red. Kazemaru held her shoulders and led her somewhere, occasionally shooing off anybody who was blocking their way. "W-Where are you taking me?" she braved herself to ask. Kazemaru looked pretty surprised at her question. "To the clubhouse, of course. You have your tracksuit there right?" he replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"O-Oh," Reika felt embarrassed with herself for asking such a ridiculous question. She felt something wriggling at the back of her head and she flinched, shivering next after realizing it was a stray earthworm. Kazemaru noticed her posture and stopped walking for a while. "Hold still," he instructed, his hand gently pulling strands of her hair out – in search of the accursed worm. Reika did exactly so and she almost felt like she was a statue. More or less, it wasn't really Kazemaru's instructions that kept her frozen. It was more to the fact that he was actually playing with her hair that kept her in stone. Something like this, it was something she thought she could only dream of it happening.

"There, now let's go before you catch a cold," Kazemaru said, dumping the poor worm into the trash can situated conveniently a step away from him. He would have just left it on the floor but that seemed too immoral. Then again, what was the difference? He sighed.

Reika heard his sigh and momentarily thought that he was tired and annoyed of her. She frowned a bit. The sudden thought of course saddened her and she wasn't really sure of what to do. She kept her silence as Kazemaru led her again, holding her shoulders so gently and keeping her close to him. Honestly though, Reika felt like she was trapped. It felt like no matter she did, she wouldn't be able to run away from his grasp. As the saying goes, an ant has no quarrel with a boot.

The defender opened the door for both of them. They entered the small clubhouse and Kazemaru made her sit on the single chair. He opened his locker and took out a fresh unused towel. He walked over to her and helped drying Reika's hair. The girl blushed at his actions, unsure if they were sincere or not.

"Your tracksuit is in your locker, right?" Kazemaru asked. Reika nodded slowly. He stopped working. "Then I'll leave you to change," he said and turned on his heel. He felt her grab his wrist. Kazemaru gasped. His head turned and he saw Reika looking at him. "C-Can you at least help me f-fix my hair first?" she stuttered, really sure Kazemaru was going to say no. But she still dared herself to ask.

The question was not really the type of question he had expected to come from her. More or less, he actually wanted a different question. Frankly, he smiled. He wasn't Ichinose. He wasn't Endou. He wasn't Gouenji nor was he Fubuki. He was Kazemaru Ichirouta. He didn't need any of those sweet/extraordinary ways to ask a girl out for prom. He had words. And unlike the others who needed to make their chance, he had one right in front of him right now. "Only if you promise you'd go with me to prom," he said simply, a fact, the truth, and a revelation.

He'd give himself some credit. The look on her face was priceless.

"E-Eh?" the colour pink tinted her cheeks. Her grip on his wrist faltered. Did she really hear him right? Was those really his words, or was it just a trick of the mind? Or was Kazemaru himself tricking her? "A-Are you serious?" honestly, she didn't think it was possible to speak again after his sudden invite.

He chuckled and bent down a little so they were on eye-level. "Do my eyes look like I'm lying?" he stared into her eyes. Their gazes locked and Reika couldn't look away – not that she wanted to in the first place. The pink on her cheeks turned a shade darker. How should she answer? A simple nod? A simple yes?

…

She leaned in closer and closer, their eyes still locked, their noses brushing against each other. His eyes were half-closed, mesmerized. Their lips touched – she was the one who leaned in further for the kiss to be official.

A simple kiss.

* * *

That awkward moment when I have to go on a hiatus and I don't know how long it'll last. It'll probably take me weeks. Months, even. I'm not sure.

So this time I made Kazemaru use the simplest way of inviting a girl to prom – ask. No flowers. No chocolates. No rings. No soccer balls. No flames – just a normal question, in the most awkward – pranked – situation. Even though in the anime we see Reika as this flirtatious girl, but I see her as the type of girl who gets flustered when she's 100% percent sure she's in love with someone. In the anime, she might have just flirted with Kazemaru out of fond for him.

And Kazemaru only gets flustered when the girls are giving him attention like that. So when it's the other way around, he's pretty much in charge of his own emotions. He wouldn't want to look un-cool in front of her, now would he? Plus, I think this anime archive has seen enough of Uke!Kazemaru. For once, it'd be nice to actually give him the control of everything. And don't you think he's just hot when he's cool? Yeah, me too. Uke!Kazemaru's too cute I guess.


	6. Graffiti Art

"Reika, that's so awesome!" Shinobu squealed. She couldn't believe _the_ Kazemaru Ichirouta actually asked _her best friend_ out for prom! The blush on Reika's face grew much darker. She pouted. "I-It's not like we're a couple or something!" Now she was regretting ever telling Shinobu about this. She had wanted to keep it a secret but the pink haired girl pestered her about it. Shinobu didn't want to leave Reika alone until she found out what happened when the two of them were alone in the clubroom. So Reika had absolutely no choice but to give in and let everything out.

"_Not_ a couple?! Reika, you two fucking kissed!" Shinobu protested. Her face was as shock as getting a Ferrari for her birthday. That was just a metaphor, it didn't really happen. "How does that not make you two a couple?!" the pink haired girl wasn't going down without a fight. Nope, definitely not. She knew for sure that Kazemaru had something for Reika and vice versa so really now, why was her best friend so stubborn?!

"I-It… T-That… W-Well, he never said he loved me or anything!" Yep, looks like neither Reika was giving up. The other boys on the table stopped eating their lunches for a while. Some were smirking, while some had confused smiles and one had a scowl – though we can pretty much guess who's scowling. Genda was among the people who were smirking. "Well, what do you know… the two bad girls are bickering? And I swear to God, they're fighting about Kazemaru." He wasn't sitting very close to them. But their shouts were sometimes loud enough for him to catch a few words. He elbowed Fudou next to him. "Oi, what do you think?"

"I say kitty fight," Sakuma answered with another bite of his ham sandwich. "I didn't ask you," Genda replied. He stuck his tongue out at Sakuma. "I know, but do you really expect to get an answer from Mr. Don't Fucking Disturb Me?" Sakuma countered, this time with a mouthful smirk that made him look ridiculous. Fudou grumbled, glancing at Sakuma from the corner of his eye. "Chew and swallow before you talk birdbrain," he closed his eyes. He placed his elbow on the table and supported the weight of his head with his hand. Sakuma took another bite. "Make me," his words almost sounded like he had been chewing them first before spitting them out; which were technically what he was literally doing.

"No wonder you don't have a date for prom," Genda uttered.

"Haha, look who's talking," Sakuma rolled his eyes.

"Last time I checked, I'm unavailable," the lion replied with a smug smirk of victory.

Sakuma chocked on his sandwich and Fudou's hand dropped, nearly resulting in his own fall off of his chair. "YOU'RE KIDDING!" Sakuma and Fudou both shouted simultaneously. The shock in their eyes evident; their shouts echoed throughout the cafeteria. "How come you didn't tell us until now?!" Sakuma asked next. "With who?" was the question that came out of Fudou's mouth. Genda's smirk grew even meaner if it was possible, and much more filled with pride. "A first year girl and she is damned cute. Heh, you guys never asked, so I never really bothered to tell," his smirk turned into a happy grin. Fudou scowled. Sakuma frowned. Damn it, out of the three of them, _Genda_ of all people got a date. How much luckier can this guy get?!

"I'm gonna go first," Fudou said, standing up. He wobbled a little, feeling a little lightheaded. He wasn't really sure where he wanted to go. But he was sure he wanted to be alone for a while. "Sure, be careful," Genda said, a little concerned for Fudou when the brunet struggled to take another step.

"Stop sounding like my mom, literally."

* * *

"Lunch is ending soon," a voice reached Fudou's ears. He opened an eye, cursing under his breath. He thought that maybe he could get some peace and quiet in the library but he stood corrected. He sat back into his chair – the book that he used to cover his head earlier rolled to the side and landed with a thud. Kidou raised a curious eyebrow at his friend. "I'm still wondering how you ended up in here," the strategist closed the book he was reading and placed it to the side. His sharp red eyes stared into Fudou's. A sigh came from the bad boy brunet. "If I tell you, would you laugh?"

This time both of his eyebrows lifted up. His face twisted into shock. "It… depends," his reply was hesitant. Kidou's hands rested under his chin, serving as a support. Fudou pressed his lips together, almost resorting to biting his cheeks. He opened his mouth in an attempt to form words but closed them back together after about half a minute of an awkward silence. "I'm waiting…" Kidou tried again. Fudou better made this quick, they only had five minutes of lunch left. The brunet grumbled. "It's about… the prom thing," he said slowly, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Kidou replied, pulling the 'a', making the word sound longer. "What about it?" and then suddenly Kidou's light bulb clicked in his mind, making him realize what was bothering Fudou. The red eyes teenager smirked. "I think Hell will freeze over if you're thinking of asking a girl out to prom," he stood up, inching his face closer to Fudou's. "Now tell me, who's the unlucky girl?"

Fudou returned Kidou's stare with one just as sharp. He slowly stood up too, not even considering the option of backing down – especially when it's Kidou. "If I were you, I'd watch my mouth,"

"If I were you, I'd grow some balls and ask her out, right this very minute," it looks like Kidou wasn't backing down either. Plus, he hit a nerve. He could know from Fudou's reaction. The brunet had flinched and dropped back into his chair. He wiped his face with his hands. Kidou felt victorious. This sort of reaction from Fudou was more than enough. "Urgh…" the other teen growled. "I would do the same thing you know… But then I have another problem,"

"What? Don't tell me she's in it for someone else?" although Kidou didn't know who this 'unlucky' girl was, he could tell that Fudou liked her a lot because he couldn't even give back a retort to his remarks – meaning he was serious about this to the very last strand of DNA. And he would honestly feel bad for him if Fudou received a rejection. The said teen shook his head, "No, no… I think she likes me back but…" his voice trailed off, his consciousness sinking into a world unknown and foreign to Kidou. Fudou really didn't know how to put his problem into words. And every time he made an attempt, it sounded ridiculous enough to put Gouenji in a ballerina tutu with a cowboy hat on his head and dancing to Oppa Gangnam Style to shame.

Relief went through Kidou but confusion replaced it soon after. "So what's the problem?" Kidou really couldn't see what's keeping his friend from diving into the deep. Plus it was quite unusual of Fudou to be asking him for help – if the brunet was actually planning to either way. One could say Kidou was partly honoured. "Well, you've seen how some of the others on the team got their dates…"

"Yeah…?" Kidou pulled the 'a' again. The strategist finally caught on. "You want to ask her in the flashiest way possible, don't you?" he didn't even realize he was smirking. Well, at least he was able to see this new side of Fudou – a side he wasn't even sure existed in the first place. He expected some form of insult coming out of the other's mouth, but instead he was served with a nod; a very slow nod and very light too. Kidou thought he had imagined it at first but then his eyes never deceived him. Kidou found this very typical to come from a love struck teenager, even if the teen in topic was Fudou. "Well, I can't really do anything about that. But seeing that it's you, why don't you do something the opposite of flashy?"

Fudou's mouth curved into a frown. "And what's that?" honestly, Kidou can be so confusing sometimes. He never understood how he was able to make friends with the other strategist. Maybe it was the matches they played together or maybe it was just their constant bickers? It didn't matter anyways, seeing as what mattered right now was his 'problem'. The bell rang in their ears. Fudou had to cover one of his because by coincidence one of the school bells was just a few feet away from him. He never bothered asking why they had a bell in a library, of all places to install one. Must be to wake the avid readers out of whatever world they were in so they won't be late to class. Like Kidou.

"I don't know, you tell me Mr. Bad Boy," Kidou pushed his chair back, stabilizing it with one hand so it wouldn't fall. "I'll see you in class, Fudou," he waved goodbye with a smile. He walked past the counter, satisfied with leaving just a hint on what Fudou should do. The brunet was sharp enough so Kidou trusted that the other would understand his hint.

He stood up a few seconds after Kidou did. Fudou brushed his Mohawk, his thoughts going wild. Somehow, Kidou's reply echoed inside his mind. The answer slowly shone on him and he chuckled. "Kidou you asshole,"

He disappeared for the rest of the school day, skipping all of his after-lunch classes. And only Kidou knew why.

* * *

"Everyone, I made drinks for you!" Otani shouted so that every player on the field heard her – male or female. Yes, they were having another practice match. Otani, as the only member of the soccer club who did not play soccer, did all the jobs the other four managers couldn't do while playing. She was actually Inazuma Girl's manager during the tournament; she helped the boys out a couple of times in the past. And though she was rarely available for practice, everyone was fairly comfortable with her. Bonus points for the boys because the girl herself was really cute.

"Thanks, Otani-san," Aki said while wiping her face with a towel. The boys had been attacking hard today, something that didn't quite happen that often. The girls were forced to focus on defence rather than their offense, resulting to a one to zero score, with the boys in the lead. "You're welcome," Otani replied with a smile after closing the ice box. She was happy to be of service, even if it was rarely. Haruna was seen tapping her finger against her water bottle, definitely thinking of a way to counterattack. "You know, I think we should put Shinobu-san in the offense," she said to anybody who was listening and turned her head in search of the pink haired midfielder. But she found herself looking at everyone but Shinobu. Her sweat dropped and her eyes turned into circles of shock. "Eh? Where did she go?"

A few minutes earlier, a few seconds after half time started, Fudou had placed himself right in front of Shinobu's pathway. Her eyebrows rose at him, wondering why he was blocking her. "Do you want something?" she asked with much curiosity. She felt her cheeks heating up at the sight of Fudou's athletic body towering over her. Damn it all, he was also the one that marked her during the earlier parts of the game. She almost had no possession of the ball thanks to him but she did manage to steal a few chances and slip-ups Fudou failed to notice – which was not every day, considering that Fudou was sort of a master at marking. Her eyes traced his face and then landed on his damn beautiful eyes. Saying it made it sound simple but yet she had to look up due to Fudou's height. He really had grown since their Shin Teikoku Academy days. And grow he did. Well, she and the others weren't any different but Fudou's built seemed to shine even more in her eyes. His muscled limbs and his facial features that made him look goddamn handsome. She gasped a little when a smile formed on Fudou's lips. Was she seeing things? When was the last time Fudou smiled at _her_?

The brunet's smile didn't fade. And instead of answering her question, his hand grabbed her wrist – though soft enough so that she could free herself if she struggled – and slowly pulled her towards the school building. "Fudou?" she tried again, fear somehow found its way into her. Her eyes were a little wide and she wondered what the Hell was he going to do? Despite her worries and her suspicions, she didn't really resist his pulls. Her curiosity got the upper hand as Fudou's pace quickened and her feet obediently followed. "Dude, come on, where _are_ you taking me?" well, the least she could do now was try to get some information out of him. Fudou didn't answer though. He kept his silence. The girl huffed and puffed her cheeks. He wasn't the type to harm girls and by that fact she trusted him.

He let her go when they reached the back of the school building. Hidden by the tall trees and the untamed bushes, she was now unsure of what he wanted to do. She noticed a huge part of the wall had been covered up by a piece of cloth. Shinobu looked around, her eyes searching for a possible way out if Fudou dared to do anything nasty to her. Fudou had walked towards the cloth. A hand landed on one corner and with a strong pull, it floated to the ground in a swish of movement. Shinobu's eyes slowly widened at the work of art displayed for her.

'PROM?' glistened under the sunlight bursting through the trees. The graffiti on the said wall must have taken hours to make. The words were cleanly outlined in black and coloured in numerous colours of the rainbow. The 'P' had a crown – and pink coloured at that – along with a cape fit for a king. She felt her jaw drop slightly in shock. Was she dreaming? She had to be dreaming. Yes, yes she was going to wake up in class with her Maths teacher hitting her head with a piece of chalk for snoring in class again. That was bound to happen, right? No. It didn't. "F-Fudou, I…" she started, trying her best to translate her shock into words. Futile efforts, she might say. She felt her cheeks getting hotter than before and thank god her hair was pink instead of red or else she'd look like a new breed of tomato. The said brunet walked up to her with a grin – a rare show. He held his hand for her, honesty in his caring eyes. "How about it, princess?" his voice somehow turned into something seductive and Shinobu's legs wobbled from the melting sensation Fudou made her felt. And she melted even more when Fudou kissed her hand. "I-I…" she gulped, nervous because of this sudden invitation. Her ears turned a shade darker. "I'd love to," she turned her head away, covering her mouth with her other hand to prevent her squeals to escape. Fudou looked up to her with a grin. "I'm glad to hear that," he didn't let go of her hand this time. Instead, he went closer to her face and pecked her burning cheek. She gasped; if it was possible her face went redder too. Fudou chuckled, amused at the sight. "Come on, let's go before the others notice our disappearance," he suggested and she nodded her head.

They walked back to the field hand in hand and when the others noticed them approaching, almost all of the boys gave them cat calls. A number of them clapped, while a few teased. Kidou was the only one smirking. "You better thank me for covering your absence with a lie earlier," he whispered when Fudou was in earshot and Shinobu had been dragged away by Reika to be interrogated. The brunet smirked at the other teen. "Not until you get a date, Romeo,"

Kidou was unfazed. Instead his eyes landed on a girl somewhere not far from the bench. His smirk turned into a smile of victory – even his red eyes seemed to be shining of said accomplishment. "While you were too busy vandalizing school property, I scored myself one, you airhead."

The look on Fudou's face was the price of the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Well, these one-shots are getting longer with each new one O_O and if you're wondering, Otani is a game exclusive character. She's not an OC. Just, don't get me wrong okay.

Ohoho, well whaddaya know, KIDOU HAS A DATE! Who is it? Genda has one too, though she is merely a random character which will not be mentioned :s I just randomly put it there, but you can pair Genda with anybody you like really BD (YES THIS MEANS THERE ISN'T GOING TO BE A ONE-SHOT ABOUT THE GIRL ASKING GENDA OUT BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T EXIST)

Either way this is just me writing to release some final exams stress ohohoho (I'm not even studying so why am I stressed what OTL)


	7. Hidden Note

Well, this was quick. Remember, the girl in this one is a girl from the games. So don't start getting whiny about how she's an OC because she's not. And I dunno why but I like seeing her with Kidou they make a really cute couple even though its crack ohohoho. I can't reply to PMs for I am only here to update. I'm still in the middle of exams and right after finishing this I'm off to study History.

Yeah guys, Hell just froze over because Floric1434 is actually _studying_. Something that she has never ever done.

* * *

He wasn't really the type to think of love – far from dreaming about it. Of course, he had crushes back in his elementary days – who didn't? – but he never told them nor did he ever consider making them his. His attention back then had only been on one thing: being the best in soccer in order to get his sister back. Now with that achieved (though not literally, considering the fact that she was still in another family) one could say he found it rather surprising to finally notice his growing feelings for a particular manager slash school librarian. Though she lacks attendance for practice and matches, she still tries her hardest as a part-time manager. And that was the charm that Ootani Tsukushi had unintentionally laid upon the greatest strategist Japan has ever seen, Kidou Yuuto.

* * *

"Oh, you're here again Kidou-san?" the girl with caramel coloured hair greeted him with a smile. She stops her current work of shelving the books as he took his steps towards her. He nodded, returning the smile, feeling very comfortable in her presence. Her giggle was music to his ears. "When are you not here anyway," she remarked and resumed her never-ending work. Being a librarian was one thing, being the soccer club's part-time manager was another. Ootani found it hard to juggle both of her positions if she had been a full-time manager and thus she became the first ever part-time manager. She had wanted to become one ever since Raimon's debut and her love for soccer grew more and more intense after every single soccer practice or match she managed to attend. But during the soccer tournament for female soccer players, she had been supporting the Inazuma Girls in the sidelines as a full-time manager, excusing herself from her library duties – a few of the other librarians were kind enough to take her duty for her – and help with the strategies, formations and hissatsu techniques. The boys helped the girls too, and with Coach Hitomiko's guidance, it was no wonder the Inazuma Girls came out on top despite all the struggles and hardships – apparently there had been a female version of the Zeus team, so one could guess the beating the girls took just to win.

Kidou pulled a chair and sat on his usual spot every single day. It was almost as if this seat was reserved for him and him only. Though instead of flipping his book open like he always did, he turned his head around to face the girl. "What about you? You're not going to get some lunch?" he asked. He only dared to do so because he was fairly close with her – they were like close friends. Ootani shoved another book into the shelf as she shook her head, her side bang swaying along. "Nah, I'm used to it," she held the trolley's bar and gave it a push. It jolted forward with a shock and she found it easier to push it now. "I'll see you again, Kidou-san," she waved with a smile before turning around the corner. Kidou waved back with a smile just as bright. His attention was then averted when he heard a chair scraping against the floor just in front of him. He looked and was all surprised upon finding Fudou with a book. Though before any questions were asked or any greetings were exchanged, the brunet dropped his head onto the table and covered it with the randomly thick book he had pulled out of a shelf. The strategist chuckled at his friend and started on his own book, trying to focus on the words printed instead of listening to Ootani's voice talking silently with a friend in the next aisle.

* * *

Satisfied with the hint he had left for his friend, the teen walked out of library, eager to reach his locker and keep his precious book. As he found the textbook needed for his next lesson, he noticed his notebook that had been used for nothing. A pencil was beside it and from the corner of his eye; Kidou analyzed the advertising poster for prom taped on the locker right next to his own. Seeing as Fudou himself was getting a date, why not him? It was about time anyway. And he wasn't really a fan the flashy type of invites like the others had done – especially Gouenji. Honestly, he would never have believed it if somebody told him the story, if he himself hadn't seen it with his own eyes. With one swift move, he reached out for the pencil and quickly scribbled a note on an empty page of his notebook.

* * *

"AH!" two voices shouted upon impact. Kidou stumbled backwards as Ootani herself managed to retain balance. Though she lost her hold on her books and so did Kidou. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she apologized as she bent down to collect the books. Kidou shook his head when he himself dropped to one knee to recollect his books. "No, no it's okay. It was my fault for walking without looking," he reassured her. They were a little late for class but Kidou, for the first time ever, didn't mind the fact at all. He knew Fudou was going to skip the rest of the day without the need to be told, what was wrong with being a little late? He picked up a notebook and handed it to her when she stood up. His hands had moved faster than her and collected almost half of her books, seeing as Kidou had only been carrying one. She blushed from embarrassment, finally realizing she had crashed into Kidou, and gratefully took her books. "T-Thanks! And sorry!" she apologized again as she quickly jogged away, the bell ringing for the second time. Kidou, however, didn't move. He lingered in the hallways for a while, watching her silhouette disappear into a room before he too started to jog.

He opened the door to his classroom, and found that his teacher was late as well seeing as the older man stepped in a few seconds after Kidou did. As the class started, the man teaching noticed Fudou's absence and started to question his students about it – since the brunet's bag was still in class. Kidou stood up and told him, "Fudou didn't feel too well just now during lunch, so I escorted him to the infirmary. He'll probably be okay by the time school ends," he lied for his friend. Genda in the background was heard grunting and mumbling things like, 'I knew it, he _was_ sick,'

The teacher nodded his head. "Very well then," and class continued with Kidou repeating the same lie each time a different teacher came in.

* * *

Ootani took a seat, relieved that her teacher was not mad at her for being late. She flipped open her textbook and found it strange for the book to have a piece of paper inside of it. She didn't remember leaving one in the first place and with carefulness she plucked it off. It was folded and through the light Ootani could see words written inside it. Her eyebrows rose up in confusion and she unfolded the piece of stationery, silently reading the words written in a style of handwriting she knew.

_Wanna be my date for prom? :) –Kidou Yuuto_

Her face heated up. Ootani swore she was now the colour of the inviter's cape. She pondered on the thought of having someone as wonderful as Kidou as a date – something that she thought she could only dream of – and right now, he was the one asking her. Flutters burst inside of her as she slowly tore a small a piece of paper to write her reply and she had to grip her pencil tightly to stop her hand from shaking so that she could write properly. Butterflies started to dance in her stomach and she tried hard not to squeal.

* * *

He wasn't even half surprised to see a note floating towards the ground when he opened his locker. Kidou pressed his lips together, somehow fearing a rejection. He had never been sure of her feelings for him and his invite had been done without much thought. Now that school had ended, he had lost more than half of his confidence. Praying for a yes, he bent down and picked the note up.

He almost didn't notice his hands had been shaking. And with one last inhale of breath, he finally unfolded the note.

_Yes! ^^! –Ootani Tsukushi_

His face broke into a smile – a soft and relieved smile.

* * *

"Not until you get a date, Romeo," Fudou had remarked later that evening. Kidou couldn't help but smirk victoriously. He crossed his arm and his eyes unconsciously landed on Ootani. "While you were too busy vandalizing school property, I scored myself one, you airhead," he chuckled at Fudou's shocked expression – it was probably worth the Eiffel Tower – and when he noticed Ootani had turned her head towards him, he smiled softly at her with admiration. Her face turned pink and she returned the smile with another just as soft but sweeter. When practice ended, they ended up walking home together hand in hand, talking and laughing the evening away.


	8. English Knight

I noticed in the last chapter I forgot to leave hints on which pairing would be next, like in every other chapter. Damn it. I'm too lazy to go and add it there so forgive me about that one. Urgh, I feel like running and jumping off of a cliff. Better yet just turn into Bella Swan.

Oh wait. I just remembered, I left some unintentional hints for this one-shot in Hair Styler ._.

* * *

She walked slowly, taking one step at a time, with a happy smile on her face. She hummed a pretty famous song around this part of the world. Well, that wouldn't be a surprise, seeing as the song she was humming came from a famous boy band that originated from Britain. She had listened to this same song a lot of times now, thanks to the fact that she _was_ in London. As soon as she reached her bed, she jumped right on it, greeting the other girl in the computer.

"Yo, Touko!" Rika shouted enthusiastically. She jumped on her bed up and down. The pink haired girl in the computer grinned. Thank God there was such a thing like Skype, enabling the two best friends to communicate with each other despite the huge gap in distance between them. Only time was not on their side. Soon, Touko would have to go to bed – and Rika had other stuff planned for her holiday trip in London.

"Stop that silly, you're going to break the bed!" she laughed and Rika joined her too. "So how's Japan doing?" Rika asked, sort of feeling homesick. Touko just sighed. "Everyone's talking about prom and – here comes my honest side – it's really annoying," the tomboy girl said.

There wasn't a response from the dark skinned girl. Touko noticed this. "Oi, Rika, did you hear me?" she felt worried. Why was Rika silent? From the screen on computer, she could see that Rika's face was blank of emotion.

But then a scream came from London.

"PROM?!" Rika's horrified shout was heard by all the residents of the hotel she was staying in. Touko quickly covered her ears with her eyes closed. She sweat dropped as Rika started to panic even more, running around her room, pulling her hair like an insane woman and shouting nonsense. The president of Japan's daughter rubbed her temples. She was about to log off since it was her bed time, when Rika stopped her.

"WAIT, WHEN IS IT?!"

"Uh… Well, I asked Natsumi and luck is on your side," Touko smiled, knowing well that her best friend was going to love this news. "Its three days after your trip ends, and a week after my trip to Okinawa ends,"

But then, Touko had been wrong a couple of times before.

"T-THREE DAYS?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET A DATE BY THEN?! WHAT GOD IS MAKING ME SUFFER LIKE THIS?! WHERE THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET A DRESS?!"

Touko's veins popped. She really wanted to sleep. She didn't want what happened during the FFI – Rika keeping her awake by telling unfunny jokes and won't let the other sleep until she laughed – happen again. "You know Rika, you're pretty much in Heaven right now…"

Rika stopped panicking and her focused turned to Touko. She furrowed her eyebrows, almost turning it into a glare. "How does this consider Heaven?" her tone mimicked mockery.

Touko shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Dresses from the finest in England shipped directly from Paris or Italy or something. Hot guys from Knights of Queen can tag along with you to Japan maybe. I remember you telling me that you encountered Edgar two days ago. You're going on a date with him today, aren't you?" she completed and yawned.

"I-It's not a date!" Rika's face flushed. But then she tapped her chin and smiled cheekily. "Then again, it would be fun if it was one,"

"Whatever, I'm going to bed,"

"Yeah, sure. Have fun learning how to surf with Tsunami when you wake up~"

"RIK-!"

The blue-haired girl sneakily turned her computer off. She chuckled, proud of herself; but her thoughts turned back to her own dilemma. She wasn't sure of what she was supposed to do. Maybe she could do what Touko suggested. But then would any of the boys even want to go with her? Plus, only Edgar knew her personally.

She stood up with a sigh and glanced at her clock. Three more hours before her 'date' with Edgar. That was all the time she needed.

* * *

Surprisingly, the both of them had arrived at the place they had assigned to meet at the very same time. They laughed about it. After that, Edgar started showing Rika around. He brought her to famous touring sites, he took her on the double-decker red bus, he paid for her meal in a classy restaurant and he showed her popular shopping spots. Indeed, Edgar was nothing short of a gentleman.

Maybe he would say yes if Rika asked. Still, she was hesitant. She didn't want to sound like an attention whore. But, Edgar was so kind to her today. Having such a gentleman as a date would surely make the other girls jealous – if not all, then maybe some.

As the day disappeared and the night city lights greeted them, Rika became more and more nervous. She started to worry. What if he said no? What if she came to prom without a date? Oh, both of those assumptions were humiliating beyond comprehension!

They rested on a bench in a park that was a tad bit further away from the city. They were far enough from the city lights, they could actually stargaze. As the minutes went by, Rika tried to gather enough courage to actually tell him about prom.

But she never got the chance.

* * *

"Hey, I think I dropped something on our way here. I'll be right back," Edgar exclaimed oh-so-suddenly and hurriedly left after Rika uttered her approval. The blue haired girl waited on the bench, having suddenly forgotten about prom. When Edgar came back, he held out a hand for her and smiled. "Come on, let's go over there,"

"Sure," Rika smiled back. They walked hand-in-hand towards another part of the park. "So, how was your day?" Edgar asked, despite knowing the answer. This made Rika laugh. "Fun, joyful, you know the drill,"

"I'm glad to hear that," the male replied, a soft smile playing on his lips. Rika felt her cheeks heating up. The two of them were acting like a couple when they're not and it's sort of embarrassing for Rika. But then again they are on a date now, right? Wait, wait, no. This is not a date, she was sure of that. They're just friendly friends – nothing more, nothing less.

Things went silent again. The night felt colder than usual. Rika shivered, realizing that the only thing she was wearing was a normal dress. She sneezed. A chuckle came from Edgar. The male took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "This'll keep you warm,"

Rika's face flushed like never before. Truth be told, this was the first time any guy ever treated her like this. And she really liked it. She really liked being treated like a lady. "T-Thanks,"

They reached the centre of the park – the fountain served as proof. Under the moonlight, everything felt so magical. Rika and Edgar found themselves smiling. The fountain itself had colourful lights illuminating the waters, constantly changing from one colour to another.

"It's beautiful…" Rika said under her breath. Edgar turned his head to look at her, surprised to find her enjoying the place so much. He was glad she did though. He smiled, anticipating the look on her face when the plan commenced. "Well, it wouldn't be as beautiful without you in the scene,"

He was nonetheless amused at Rika's flustered reaction.

"I-Idiot, you don't stop with your flirting habits, do you?" she replied with a tomato face. She heard him laugh. A pout formed on her face at being teased in such a way.

"Hey, Rika…" he started.

"Yes?" she turned her head around to face him. He was looking back at her with a smile. Out of nowhere, a red rose appeared in front of her face. She blinked, surprised. "Would you give me the pleasure of being my date for prom?" were the words that came out of Edgar's mouth.

Surprise would be an understatement. She was more than shocked and even happiness found its way inside her. But still, confusion took the better of her mind and she started to question him. Before stammering, that is.

"I… I don't get it. H-How did you… I…"

This made Edgar chuckle again, a little louder this time. "Oh man, you are _so_ hopeless sometimes," he teased. Rika felt like punching him but refrained from doing so. She pouted instead. Edgar held her chin. "Now, now, it's not nice of a lady to pout like that," his smile turned into a smirk.

"To clear things up, Zaizen called me and told me all about the prom going on in your school," he explained and was amused at Rika's reaction yet again. "H-How much did she say?!"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe _everything_?" Edgar said and Rika gasped. "This is embarrassing!" she said and facepalmed herself. She was going to get back at Touko for this. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't realize a hand wrapping itself around her shoulder. "So how about it, princess? Still want a Knights of Queen as your date?"

Rika turned her head to face him and grinned. "Why not?"

* * *

I gave up writing this seriously half-way because of my fever making me want to smash my laptop into the ground and bury it. So, sorry for the crappy update. Fever's not helping, really. And all I can think of is the twenty minutes I wasted trying to get up from bed this morning because of this fucking thing. I never would've thought that a fever could weaken somebody to such an extent. Either way, bon voyage.

Honestly speaking, I think you're wasting your time reading this update because it's full of crap. But even if you did read this to end and actually enjoyed this half-assed work, then thanks.


	9. Sea Critters

So. We've reached this far. Derp, I'm cured from my fever and whatnot. But apparently my private messaging service caught the cold. Sooo yeah.

Tsunami owes me a huge one because before I wrote this I spent my butt off going around the net on surfing tips, what I need to know if I ever go surfing, all those shit I don't understand and then after that look around for popular surf points in Okinawa.

I practically screamed my head off every five minutes from the pressure of not understanding this surfing business. But it was fun. Surprisingly.

Call me crazy – which I am – I found it fun screaming my head off at a long piece of text about surfing. Alright, onwards to the story. /ignores a desperate Tsunami screaming in the background on how I should just ride the waves instead of reading about it/

* * *

Tsunami sighed, before propping himself up a huge boulder. He was in his normal surf gear and his favourite surfboard was placed beside him. It was a bright sunny day and the winds were perfect for any type of outdoor/water activity. Tsunami could only hope this lasted through the day. He had woken up early today and headed out to the sea a quarter of an hour before the Sun even made its daily greeting.

It was nearly noon, he noted from the Sun's position in the sky. He had walked from his home to his favourite surfing spot – where the boulder he was resting on lay – waited until it was bright enough to actually surf and hit the waves. Laughter came from under him and the teenager instantly knew who it was.

"Kiki!" he crouched down a little, petting the dolphin's head with a smile. Kiki the Dolphin was Tsunami Jousuke's best friend. The said sea creature burst into a whistle of happiness. Tsunami grinned brightly at her. "How are you and your other pals doing?"

"_We've been great! We had a fun time during our echolocation!"_ the dolphin replied. No, the author is not joking. To make things clearer, Tsunami actually understands animal talk. He can even have long conversations with any type of animal. Not many people knew about this and the very few who did know had troubles believing him at first – his family only believed him after he said that their dog kept losing its collar because it wanted a new one and dreadfully hated the old one. His family obliged and the dog was more than happy at the new and more stylish collar the dog made Tsunami choose.

"_What about you, Jousuke-kun?"_ Kiki asked. _"You're going to give the president's daughter some surfing lessons today, right?"_ the surfer had told Kiki of Touko's visit to Okinawa. Heck, the dolphin was Tsunami's best friend. All of his secrets and troubles, she would know. Even his undying love for the girl.

Tsunami grinned. "Yeah but that's still a few hours away. Like, a couple of hours before the sunset," he explains. "Oh and some of my friends from an orphanage – you remember, right? The kids who pretended to be aliens and attack the Earth using soccer?" the dolphin nodded its head. "Yeah, they're from an orphanage called Sun Garden and they're coming here for a little break,"

"_That's great! Now you have more friends to play soccer with!"_ Kiki excitedly did a flip. Tsunami laughed at her behaviour. _"When are they coming?"_ she asked. "This noon. Their ferry would be here any minute," Everything falls into a suspended silence. The surfer stared at the seas and waves before him, while the dolphin swum in and out of the water, clearly anxious at Tsunami's sudden behaviour. Kiki nudged his leg. _"What's wrong?"_

Tsunami let a sigh out. "I heard from Touko that her school's holding prom in a couple of weeks…"

"_And you want to be her date,"_

"Yeah… wait, WHAT?!"

Kiki giggled. "How did you even know we need to have dates to go to prom?!" the pink haired teenager stared at the dolphin as if it was crazy. Cough, Tsunami-kun, you're keeping a conversation with a mammal. You look even crazier to other people who don't know your ability.

"_It hard not to listen to teenage girls on their boats squealing about prom,"_ the dolphin pointed out. Tsunami grumbled. Dolphins' hearing was very sensitive – much better than a cat's hearing. Of course Kiki would hear some random group of girls squealing about prom at least once in her life. "Okay, I admit I do want to go with her. Plus I'd be able to see Endou and the other peeps again," he admitted defeat. Then he stared at the dolphin with sharp eyes. "So, got any ideas?"

Kiki splashed some water at him. _"Really? You're asking _me_ for advice?"_ she teased. Tsunami pouted. "You're the only one here right now!" the dolphin stopped swimming. _"Hmph, I guess you're right,"_

"Please? _Please_ help me?" the surfer pleaded, debating whether or not he should be on his knees and arms for more impact. Luckily, he didn't need to. _"Alright, I'll help you. But only because Touko-chan herself is head over heels for you,"_

"T-Touko-chan?! And what's this about her liking me back?!"

"_If she told you about the prom that's taking place in her school, it's obvious she secretly wants you to take her,"_

"… If it's a secret how can it be obvious?"

Kiki rolled her eyes. _"Shut up and start brainstorming,"_ inwardly she asked herself how she was able to live with Tsunami's obliviousness and not-so-clever mind. Sure, he was clever but not exceedingly clever and sometimes he acted stupid. As they continued to discuss on what to do – Tsunami constantly giving weird and illogical ideas while Kiki constantly yelled at him that he should think of something classy and special – it dawned on her that it was _because_ of his childishness that she stuck around with him. And it was probably the same reason why the daughter of the prime minister fell in love with him.

Not long after, the surfer finally came up with an idea the dolphin agreed to. Kiki, a little tired, said she'd get right to it. Tsunami, who was beaming with happiness, grinned and thanked her. They were right on time too, the ferry that Tsunami was expecting was now in their line of view, meaning Hiroto and the others would soon be at the jetty.

"Thanks a lot Kiki; I owe you big time,"

"_A human owing a dolphin, that's something new,"_ she giggled again. _"So when you're ready just whistle,"_ she reminded him as he lifted up his board. Tsunami grinned before giving her a thumb up. "You got it!" and they both left.

* * *

"T-Touko?"

The said girl turned her head around, surprised to see the surfer of her dreams. Her face heated up upon seeing his built and shirtless figure. Even he looked surprised too. "T-Tsunami?" she managed to stutter.

"W-What are you doing here?" he tried hard not to stumble over his words because honestly, he hadn't expected to find her on the jetty too. "O-Oh, I'm… waiting for Hiroto and the others," she replied, a tad bit hesitant.

He gasped before grinning. "You've come to greet them too?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm the one who recommended him to take the orphans to Okinawa,"

"Well he assigned me to be their tour guide,"

They stared at each other, sinking in the information. It started off slowly but then they broke into fits of laughter. "Come on, the ferry's here," Tsunami pointed to the said ferry, where they saw a large amount of teenagers around their age climbing off. Touko smiled at him and nodded.

When the large group spotted them, Nagumo was the first to greet the two. "Yo, Tsunami!" he waved his hand and the latter waved back. The striker was wearing an unbuttoned red shirt that revealed his abs and a pair of Hawaiian shorts. Tsunami jokingly commented on his attire. "Getting into the mood, eh?" he said to which the red haired teen eagerly nodded his head.

"Of course! I needed this break! School's too tiring!"

"That's because you're too dumb," a cold voice came from behind and Nagumo turned to see Suzuno glaring at daggers at him. "What did I do?" Nagumo innocently blinked.

"Nothing! And that's the problem! You're supposed to help me carry the girls' bags!" the now mad ice striker scolded. "Here, I'll take that," Tsunami volunteered. He gave an unsuspecting Touko his surfboard to hold and grabbed the bag Suzuno was holding. "W-Wait, that's Clara's bag and-!" too late, the surfer lifted it out of Suzuno's hand too quickly and immediately stumbled backwards, almost falling off of the jetty.

"E-EEK!" he quickly let goes of the heavy bag that surprisingly landed right on Nagumo's toes. "OW! OW!" the red haired yelled in pain, holding his throbbing toes. Tsunami managed to stand back on his own two feet because of his stability skills which were enhanced because of his love for surfing. "W-What's in that thing?!"

Suzuno grumbled. "I don't know about the Prominence girls, but the Diamond Dust girls are too afraid of getting sunburnt and are also really worried of not having enough clothes to wear _or_ don't have the right thing to wear… so they packed their whole closet," he cursed under his breath. Nagumo's eyes twitched. "You think the girls in your team are the only ones afraid of getting sunburnt?!"

"Yeah, and judging you I think you're afraid of getting sunburnt too,"

"Why you little…!"

"Guys, we're on a _break_. We're supposed to have _fun_. Save all the arguments for _home_," Saginuma's sudden appearance made Tsunami, who was still on the floor, flinch in surprise. "Oh, Tsunami, it's been a while," the black haired teenager helped the surfer up. They exchanged greetings while Nagumo and Suzuno and a number of the other boys carried the girls' luggage. Tsunami went to look for Touko after he chatted with Hiroto for a bit and found the girl engaged in a conversation with Reina and Ai. She was still holding his surfboard.

"I'll take that back, thank you," he surprised her and lay a hand on his surfboard. Touko blushed and quickly released it. "O-oh, sure,"

"Tsunami-san! Hiroto's calling for you! Said something about hotels…?" An shouted from afar. "Right! Coming!" he shouted back and quickly jogged off to Hiroto.

After a few more greetings and chat, Tsunami brought the group to the hotel they were staying in. Whoops, the author meant resort. Not hotel. Ironically, Touko was also staying in the same resort. They retired to their rooms after a quick lunch while Tsunami went back home, anticipating the fun things the Sun Garden kids had in mind for tomorrow. They said they were going to play soccer on the beach later and invited him and Touko to join but they both declined for the same reason.

Surfing lessons.

* * *

"Alright Touko, you're doing great," Tsunami commented as he watched the girl paddle. He grinned. "You're a fast learner," he said.

Touko, who was in a bikini and left her hat in her room for fear of losing it in the ocean, simply grinned back. "Thanks,"

"Good, now try to standing up," the girl nodded her head as she slowly rose. For the first few seconds all is good, until Touko somehow lost her footing. She fell backwards, knocking Tsunami into the water with her. They both resurfaced and laughed it off.

"Endou learnt so fast last time," Touko recalled. "On the field, that is. Surfing takes a really long time to master," Tsunami replied.

And they continued on with the lesson until the sky started to turn yellow. "The sun is almost setting," Tsunami stated as he stared at the horizon while sitting on his board. Touko did the same on her board too. She was smiling. "It's been a fun day,"

Tsunami nodded in agreement. "Hey, I want to show you something," he started to paddle towards a direction. "Really?" Touko followed, imitating his paddling moves. "What is it?"

Tsunami turned his head around just a little. Touko caught sight of a grin. "It's a secret," he said. Her eyebrows rose. A secret, eh… Well, this is surely interesting.

The two paddled for a bit more until they reached a somewhat hidden spot behind large boulders. The waters here were calmer. Touko hadn't noticed this place because it was hidden from the beach's view. They stopped and remained there for a bit, letting the waves go under them.

"Tsunami, what are you planning to do?" the girl asked. Tsunami merely placed a finger on his lips. "Sshh, just watch, okay?" he turned his head back to the vast sea before them and whistled.

Out of nowhere, two dolphins jumped out of the water. Touko gasped at this as more and more dolphins jumped out of the water, performing tricks beyond her imagination. They twisted in air, simultaneously jumping in and out of water and squirting water out of their blowholes to the beat of some invincible music – or maybe to the beat of the dolphins' own whistles and clicks. Touko could only stare in awe as the show came to a climax.

One dolphin swam up to her. The mammal stared at her for a while, with what seemed like a smile on its face. Were dolphins even capable of smiling in the first place? She was now so very unsure. The dolphin suddenly swam back to its friends quickly and when Touko looked back, the dolphins were no longer there. Instead, a school of fish were gathered under the clear waters where the show had been. And this school of fish were aligned to form one word.

'PROM?'

The girl gasped, 100% not expecting this at all. She turned her head to the side to find a blushing Tsunami. Touko laughed before tackling him, sending both into the water again. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, resulting in a brighter shade of red coming from Tsunami's part but in the end they both laughed it off. The school of fish departed and swam around before quickly leaving.

"Do you think you can call those fish back to make them do a 'yes' for me?" she asked, a hand wrapped around his neck.

"I'm not sure, do you really need the fish to make a 'yes'?" Tsunami wrapped a hand around her waist and grinned.

"Just as much as you needed to make a school of dolphins perform for me,"

They just grinned at each other before locking in a salty and wet kiss, with a giggling Kiki watching from afar.

"_Ah, young love~"_

* * *

The absurdity of this is just overwhelming. I think my insanity just broke out of its cell and crept its way into my writing. Because this is just _insane_.

Don't. Stop asking. This idea wasn't originally mind, thankfully. A friend in real life recommended it and I just went with it for lack of a better idea. Thank you for reading and have a lovely day ahead of you.


	10. Ember Shore

Ah, I really should get on with this faster. And to answer Guest's question, well I don't want to spoil anything so all I can say is I've got everything under control and the only way for readers to know if this story is done or not is by looking out for the 'Complete' sign. Thank you for your time and enjoy~

* * *

"We're finally here!" Nagumo jumped off the ferry, a grin etched onto his face. He stretched his sore limbs and his eyes wandered around the jetty. The others followed closely behind him. The girls were squealing while most of the guys were trying to get their luggage. The red haired teenager was admiring the shining sea when he spotted a familiar shade of pink. "Yo, Tsunami!" he waved and the surfer returned the gesture. Next to Tsunami was Touko. Hiroto did tell him that those two would be here.

After a small chaos, Tsunami brought them to the resort they were staying at which by coincidence, was the same one Touko stayed. And as usual, Nagumo and Suzuno were going to share a room. Just like back in Sun Garden.

The red haired teen jumped and landed on his bed. He sighed. "Geez that was tiring," Suzuno who overheard him, sent a glare. "You barely did anything, dimwit!" he threw the TV's remote control and hit Nagumo's head. "Ow!" he rubbed his head. "The thing's made of plastic you know!" he growled, sending his scariest glare possible.

"If you can take flaming soccer balls, what's wrong harmless plastic?" was the reply that came from an unfazed teen.

"Harmless my ass!"

The ice striker sat on his bed with a tired expression. The bed was comfy but a little too springy for his liking. After a couple minutes of silence, Nagumo walked towards his duffel bag. It was fairly large—and fairly packed. He took out a piece of candle and a candle holder, grinning as he did so. Inside, one could see there were plenty more where those came from.

"Oh, you're doing it tonight?" Suzuno came up from behind him, not the least bit surprised at the amount of candles and candle holders that existed in his roommate's bag. "Yeah, and I think our room is perfect for the job," Nagumo pulled back the curtains that covered the sliding doors, revealing a magnificent view of the beach and sea. He was still grinning. Suzuno crossed his arms and smiled. It was going to be an interesting night for the Sun Garden kids.

* * *

As planned, they were going to have a mini-soccer tournament on the beach that evening. Hiroto had already arranged everything, even the teams—which, in fact, had been chosen by random back in Sun Garden. The first team playing consisted of all girls while the second team consisted of an all male version of Chaos. Hiroto and Saginuma took the roles of referee while Midorikawa gladly became the commenter. The rest of them who weren't playing stood by the sidelines, rooting for the team of their liking.

"Fire Blizzard!" the two strikers scored another goal. "And there we have another goal! It's a 1-1 tie between Aliea Damsels and Chaos Knights!" Midorikawa held a tube of sunscreen as a pretend microphone and without a doubt the grin on his face meant he was enjoying himself. Chaos Knights' supporters roared in joy while Nagumo and Reina—as captains—sent Midorikawa glares. "Who gave you permission to name my team?!" they both shouted simultaneously. Midorikawa gave them the tongue. Hiroto and Saginuma chuckled. The black haired teenager glanced at his watch and blew his whistle, signalling the end of the first half. "Oooh! And there goes the first half!" the commenter shouted as if he was greatly disappointed. "And I was hoping to see more Nagumo and Hasuike action!" he continued in a lower voice. Nagumo overheard him and his face flushed. "What in the world are you talking about?!" he looked around and was relieved to see Hasuike An happily talking with her best friend Touchi Ai. Obviously she had not heard what Midorikawa had said but Nagumo and a number of others did.

Suzuno nudged his shoulder. "Stop acting stupid, she was marking you a lot," he smirked playfully. Touchi Shuuji, Ai's older brother, was amused too. He placed his hand on Nagumo's shoulder. "And all that trying to steal the ball from her but _failing_ oh-so-miserably? You're better than that Nagumo-san," he chuckled. "I'm not sure if he was sweetening things up before the big show _or_ he was thinking too much about it that just seeing her makes his heart go—" Midorikawa playfully pretended to faint where Suzuno and Shuuji caught him, "—Oh she's so pretty under the sunlight I can't take this Heaven's gift!" the three of them laughed after Midorikawa's fail imitation of Nagumo's voice.

By then, Nagumo's face was as bright as his hair. "S-Shut up! That doesn't even make any sense!" he shouted at them. They merely laughed at his face. "You guys are going to get it…!" the fire striker cracked his knuckles and chuckled evilly, a dark aura surrounding him. There was no mistake, even his eyes were bloodshot. Suzuno and Shuuji froze, quickly dropping Midorikawa. "Run for it!" they shouted, dashing away. "Oi, wait for me!" a scared Midorikawa scrambled to his feet. The demonic Nagumo was hot on their heels.

"Rean-chan?~ Rean-chan!" Ai crossed her arms, pouted and tapped her feet. An had completely ignored her, favouring Nagumo's wild antics. The fire-elemental girl seemed to be in a trance as she stared at the chaos enfolding between four guys. Ai's vein popped. "REAN-CHAN!" the short girl stomped her feet on the sand, finally attracting the attention of An. "Ah, I'm sorry IC," she apologized to the purple haired girl with a small smile. Ai had always looked cute when she was mad. It was probably due to her height. No matter how angry she was, it was impossible to take the midget seriously—until she invited you to the soccer field, that is. "What were we talking about again?"

"Strategy! Stra! Te! Gy!" Ai's childish side showed. The purple-haired girl was dissatisfied, knowing that her smart and older brother, IQ aka Shuuji, was on the other team. 'Aliea Damsels'—as Midorikawa called them—had a disadvantage right there.

"She's right, Hasuike-san. We need everybody's help in creating a strategy to win against them," Reina interrupted, smiling at both of them. "Roger!" An nodded, a grin on her face.

* * *

The mini-tournament went on and on until it was sundown. When it ended, Saginuma's team, the Black Mambas—"STOP ASKING WHY!"—came out victorious. They all returned to their rooms for showers and then dinner in the restaurant, where they were surprised at the sight of Touko and Tsunami doing googly eyes at each other.

"Rean-chan! Come on, let's go to the beach again!" Ai called out for An after she finished eating. Shuuji worriedly glanced at his sister. "Don't you dare go swimming, Ai!" he warned, a protective glint in his eyes. His younger sister merely glared at him, resembling the demon Nagumo from earlier by 50%. "I know that, onii-san!" she dragged An away before her brother said anything more. "O-Ow! IC slow down, I'm going to trip!"

Shuuji sighed before he continued on his food. "Geez that girl, always so hyper,"

"And you're always protective," Saginuma remarked.

"The same to you, Sa-gi-nu-ma-san~"

The black haired teenager was silent, staring at his food. Shuuji smirked—knowing that he had pushed the right button. Hiroto wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. He turned his head to Nagumo, who was sitting a few seats away. The two redheads nodded their heads before standing up.

* * *

"It's so pretty!" Ai giggled, watching the stars above her. An followed closely behind her. "It sure is," she agreed. They talked for a bit, walking and occasionally sitting on any of the benches provided by the resort.

"Look, isn't that Nagumo-san?" Ai pointed. An turned around and indeed—they both knew from the tulip sticking out—it was Nagumo. He walked towards them from the shadowy darkness. "Yo, is it okay if I borrow An-chan for a couple of minutes?" he bent forward, almost at eye level with Ai. The girl stared blankly at him—the two seemingly oblivious to An's flushed face at being called 'An-chan' by Nagumo—before suddenly grinning, a naughty glint in her eyes. "Sure," Ai turned on her heels, walking towards the direction Nagumo came from.

"E-Eh? IC?" An was surprised that the girl just walked away without 'fighting'. She was about to go after her but Nagumo held her wrist. "I've got something to show you," he said quickly, turning his head away as if in embarrassment. "Nagumo-sama…" An quietly whispered. She nodded her head and Nagumo led her to somewhere.

They climbed up a flight of stairs. Nagumo opened a door—his and Suzuno's room—and walked in without turning the lights on. "Nagumo-sama, what exactly are you going to show me?" An questioned with raised eyebrows. Nagumo turned his head slightly, a finger on his lips. "It'll take just a moment," he unlocked the balcony door and once more they were outside. The night was cold and the wind softly blew. The redhead lifted his finger to a point on the beach. "Watch," he stepped aside a little to let her have a better view.

She did as she was told and immediately lights flared from two directions. From this distance and dim light, An could barely make out the faces of the people holding the lights—or were those candles?—but she definitely recognized a number of notable silhouettes. All the candles were lighted—illuminating the grinning faces of the Sun Garden teenagers—anticipating An's reaction as she read that one word.

'PROM?'

The girl gasped. She hadn't expected this at all. Nagumo wanted her to be his prom date? _Her_, of all the other girls? An turned her head to Nagumo, only to see him holding a bouquet of roses. He winked. "For you, milady," he whispered in a husky voice, taking An's hand and kissing it. The girl flushed at this romantic side of Nagumo she had never seen before. She had never expected her ex-captain—and long time crush—to treat her like this.

"What's your answer, Hasuike-san?!~" came Hiroto's voice from down below as the seconds ticked by. An's face went brighter. Without another moment of hesitation she lunged forward and locked lips with a surprised Nagumo, who dropped the bouquet. That was all the other teens needed to burst into cheers of joy and laughter. One by one the candles went out—but not the flames of the new couple's love.

* * *

You have permission to kill me now. In case you didn't understand what just happened, Nagumo asked the other teens to stand on the beach, forming the magical word 'prom' and when the time is right, light up their respective candles to create the flaming version of the magical word 'prom' with the night as the background.

Who would've thought Nagumo could come up with something like this. Alrighty then, thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	11. Star Cluster

And here we are with another chapter. Be sure to enjoy~ My spine hurts and I am not enjoying it.

* * *

Two days ago was the birth of the new couples, Nagumo with An and Tsunami with Touko. Ever since that day, the two couples had been inseparable with their soul mate. To the point poor Ai was so lonely without her best friend, she bugged her brother and the other males of Sun Garden a lot. Of course everybody was happy for the new couples but there are times where even Hiroto had to restrain himself from punching Nagumo in the nose.

That was why right now he and Suzuno were cooling their minds off in the local town. Clad in summer wear, the two teenagers made it a point to enjoy the day, instead of witnessing… uh, never mind. "After Okinawa, our next destination is Sapporo, right?" Suzuno asked the redhead. This trip was no ordinary trip; it was more or less a trip around Japan. Hiroto, who was licking an ice cream, nodded his head. "We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow," he turned his head to his friend. "Why are you asking?"

"Curious, that's all," was the excuse that came out of Suzuno's mouth. Hiroto questioned no more. But Suzuno wasn't done. "Have any idea who to take to prom yet?" the ice striker asked. "Eh?" The question caught Hiroto off guard. He stared at his friend, surprised that Suzuno was even interested in knowing. By this time, they had already left the town and had ventured off into some unknown forest. "Well I'm pretty sure you know who I have in mind," the redhead replied nonchalantly with a smile. Suzuno—unaware—smiled back. "Even a genius could figure that one out," he remarked, stepping on another twig and breaking it. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I'm not sure either. We're just letting the wind take us, aren't we?"

"There's no wind, Hiroto. Just trees. Lots and lots of…" Suzuno stopped abruptly. Hiroto, who was next to him, did the same. Both teenagers stared at the magnificent building hidden deep in the forest. Or more accurately, the magnificent piece of dome. "…trees."

They stood frozen at the sight. The dome was not new nor was it old. It was painted a deep blue, only a shade darker than the sky's blue. Around the dome's outside walls, were huge letters painted in white.

'PLANETARIUM'

Suzuno turned his head to his friend and he wasn't the least bit surprised to see him smiling. Something crossed Suzuno's mind and he gulped. "Oh my God, Hiroto please don't tell me…" he started but decided to not finish his painful sentence. Hiroto looked at Suzuno and grinned the brightest grin Suzuno had ever seen—and that was saying something. The ice striker introduced his forehead to his palms as he grumbled one last sentence before he had to chase after a redhead into a planetarium situated in the middle of a forest. "Good lord why am I stuck with lovebirds everywhere God please get me out of here!"

* * *

"Hiroto, where are you taking me?" a blindfolded Reina asked. Hiroto was holding her left hand while his other hand was on her shoulder. He slowly guided her through the forest, knowing very well she didn't like things being kept from her for too long. "We'll be there soon," he assured her. A huff came from her, signalling her dissatisfaction. He chuckled, amused.

Reina heard the sound of a door opening and her eyebrows rose. First she felt like she was going through a forest and then suddenly they're entering a… building? She assumed it was a building since the door creaked pretty loudly and sounded heavy. And she also felt artificial cold air blowing softly around her, biting at her bare arms. Hiroto tilted her head upwards, untied her blindfold and for a single moment Reina forgot how to breathe or where she was. All around her she could see millions and millions of stars. She recognized a number of constellations almost immediately.

"Like what you see?" questioned the redhead. Reina—who was unaware of the big grin on her face—nodded her head quickly. Everything was just so beautiful. When she spun around slightly, it finally came upon her that Hiroto had brought her to a planetarium. "Hiroto… this is amazing…!"

A chuckle was heard. "There's still more than meets the eye," Hiroto walked towards the middle of the room, where the projectile was placed. Reina noticed this. "What are you doing?"

The redhead pushed a button and a seemingly serene melody started playing. Reina stared at Hiroto with a questioning look before the redhead mysteriously smiled and pointed up. The girl's eyes followed and she was surprised to see some of the stars moving. Her eyes widened as the stars seemed to dance to the tune. The stars looked like they were alive—alive and enjoying themselves.

A group of stars suddenly crowded into one corner, forming a word.

'WILL'

Then another cluster of stars formed another word under the right side of the first.

'YOU'

Reina's eyes narrowed. It couldn't be.

'GO TO'

She flushed. Hiroto, was he really…?

'PROM WITH ME?'

The girl's breath hitched in her throat. She reread the words, assuring herself she wasn't dreaming. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards. She felt a chin on her shoulder and she didn't need to turn around to know who. "Hiroto, I…"

"Please say yes, please say yes," the redhead mumbled but Reina could feel his smile against her skin. She ended up smiling too. "Of course it's a yes, idiot," and she turned around to kiss him under the watchful eyes of the dancing stars—even if the stars inside the planetarium were fake, the stars outside sure weren't.

* * *

Haha everybody expected this one I'm sure. Very, very sure. Well hope you liked it. And as ArchAngle143 has mentioned in her review, if any of the guys reading this—I doubt it actually, but who knows—actually wants to use any of the ideas used in her to impress a girl or something, and you are seemingly interested in Hiroto's way, I advise you use glow-in-the-dark stars and tape them to someplace and when it's dark those stars will shine the brightest signalling how sincere you are to want to take her out—yeah I'm babbling again please ignore me thanks for reading and have a wonderful day! God, I need a tape over my mouth.


	12. Falling Snow

Man I ignored my duties for too long of a time. Either way, Happy Late New Year folks it's 2013 can't get any truer than that haaaaaahahaha.

* * *

"Skiing! We're finally gonna go skiing!" a hyperactive teenager shouted with joy, his girlfriend trying her best not to laugh at how silly and childish he is. However, Nagumo's shout of joy was cut short when he received no response from his best friend. Not even a glance. "Oi, Suzuno, are you okay? You've been acting weird ever since we left Okinawa," the flame striker shook the other's shoulders. Suzuno turned his head around, his eyes unfocused. "I have?" he finally blinked, eyes locked on Nagumo's worried face.

"Yeah, it's like you went off into a world of your own,"

"Maybe I did,"

Nagumo stared at Suzuno, who was now staring at the blue sky above them. The redhead sighed. Skiing season in Sapporo and here he was worried for his best friend. "I'm gonna go to the top with An. You coming?"

Suzuno looked around, noting that only he and a couple of other guys were left. He stood up, nudging Nagumo on his arm. "You go on. I'll be somewhere else. Walk around maybe," he shrugged his jacket on. Nagumo raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Do you seriously want me to be a third wheel?"

"Fine. I'll leave the room keys with you then. Don't want to drop them while I'm up there," he handed him a set of keys that jingled. Suzuno pocketed it and left.

He was walking around in the snow, visibly enjoying the cold, when he saw her—arms outstretched for a scarf trapped in a few bare branches. Suzuno jolted to a stop, not expecting to see Ai so soon and so suddenly. The petite girl struggled to get her scarf back that must have been blown off by the wind. Problem was, she was standing on the rails that were supposed to warn people of the steep slope below. His forehead creased as he slowly approached her.

"Let me get that," his hand reached out, easily taking the scarf and pulling it free. "Here," he handed it to her, who had a blush on her face as she climbed down the rails. "T-Thank you," she wrapped the scarf around her neck again. At this point, Suzuno realized how different they were in height. She was way too short for a girl her age and he towered over her when they stood this close together. It wasn't like Suzuno was as tall as a basketball player but standing near her made him look like one.

"Y-You're not skiing?" she stuttered. He shook his head. "You?" they started walking together without a destination. Ai clapped her hands together and smiled. "We're going to have a snowball fight soon! But it's in pairs and everybody else already has their team partners except me…" she pouted. Suzuno shoved his hands into his pockets. "A snowball fight huh? I can be your partner if you'd like," he offered without much thought. It was better than doing nothing anyways. She looked surprised. "A-Are you sure? You don't mind at all?" there was a hint of pink on her cheeks. A small smile graced his lips. "It'll be fun right, why should I mind?"

She grinned cheerfully. "Thank you!" she felt so happy knowing that her long time secret crush was partnering with her for the snowball fight. Knowing that she'd probably have no chance whatsoever in being his girlfriend—she was sure she wasn't worth the title—a chance like this was already more than enough for her. "You wanna know what's even more fun?" the boy suddenly asked as she led them to the place of the event. Ai turned around and had to look up just to see his face—she was literally that short. "What's that?" she asked back with much curiosity. Suzuno's face was a little red, especially around his nose and cheeks. He was fidgeting and avoiding her gaze. "Hm?" her head tilted. It took him another few seconds before he spoke but in a low voice.

"… Prom... going with you to prom, that's what," he looked incredibly cute when he was nervous and shy. Ai's face went bright red immediately. "A-Are you asking me to go to prom with you?" she was younger than him since he was the same age as her brother but she skipped a year thanks to her grades—big thanks to Shuuji, to say the least—making her one of his classmates and thus, eligible to attend prom.

A shy nod from Suzuno and that was all she needed before she lunged into his arms giggling, tackling him by surprise. "Yes..! Yes, yes, yes!"


	13. Pen Writing

Whoah there, would you look at the time. I better wrap this up soon. Also to the GUEST who requested that I write extra chapters for FudouxFuyuka and Fubuki with the girl from Hakuren I had in mind, I wouldn't mind the extra work. But the thing is, I don't have any more ideas on how to ask someone out. Unless you can supply me some ideas via private message, the extra chapters aren't happening.

* * *

"Saginuma, if you want to take her out so much just do it," the green haired teenager said with an exasperated sigh. The older and taller male who sat beside him on the bench kept silent. He took a sip from his juice box and Midorikawa sighed again after realizing he was being ignored by Saginuma.

He stepped on his foot hard, causing the other to yelp in pain. "Midorikawa!" the black haired teenager hissed. He glared at the younger teen. He was lucky he was wearing shoes. If he hadn't it would have hurt much more than that.

Midorikawa innocently ate his lunch—pretending as if Saginuma wasn't there. The other one gave up. He looked away from Midorikawa and finished his lunch before he stood up and threw the trash away into the dustbin. "I'll take my leave now," he said without turning back. He didn't have time to play around with Midorikawa's games.

* * *

That night in the orphanage, Saginuma decided to head out for a while. He shrugged on his jacket and when he walked past the living room, he saw her by the coffee table—asleep on her homework. The black haired teenager froze in his steps before he hesitantly walked in. He sighed when he realized she had overworked herself again. "You need to rest sometimes, y'know…" he said even though he knew she couldn't hear him. She was a heavy sleeper—even more so if she fell asleep while doing her work out of tiredness.

He took a short glance at her homework. He wished he could help her but she would definitely refuse. She always wanted to do things on her own. Saginuma sighed again. He noticed her pen had rolled away from her hand. Midorikawa's taunting from earlier came back to him and there was a hint of red on his cheeks. He took the pen.

* * *

When Fumiko woke up, she realized she had fallen asleep on her homework again. She groaned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Maybe she should make some coffee for herself. The purple haired girl stood up but realized there had been a jacket over her. She blinked. No wonder she felt warm. She recognized the owner of the jacket immediately and blushed. He saw her asleep again. Embarrassed, the girl took the jacket into her arms and scurried her way into the kitchen.

Fumiko already had the cup in her hands when she yawned again. She covered her mouth with her hand and noticed there was something written on her fingers. She widened her eyes.

On her index finger, there was a letter 'P'.

On her middle finger, there was an 'R'.

On her ring finger, she saw an 'O'.

And on her pinkie finger, lay an 'M'.

In the middle of her palm, there was a big question mark. And under the question mark was a name.

'Saginuma.'

Her face turned a bright shade of red and she forgot all about her coffee.


End file.
